WRITOBER 2018
by Lawiki
Summary: [Défi quotidien]Un jour, un écrit. Recueil basé sur le couple du jour et de la nuit ! (on se demande qui cela peut bien être...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Cette année, j'ai moi aussi décidé de me tenter au Writober !**_

 _ **Le principe est simple : Un écrit par jour sur un thème bien précis. Je me suis basée sur la même liste que le Inktober, traduit par Kuro-Hagi ! Merci Kuro, au passage ^.^**_

 _ **Et je sais... Je le sens... Je vais sûrement en surprendre certains mais pour ce défi quotidien, j'ai décidé de me concentrer exclusivement sur Aomine et Kise. Oui, je sais, c'est inattendu de ma part, presque choquant. J'espère que ce CHANGEMENT ne va pas trop vous perturber.**_

 _ **Petite précision, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice pour ces défis, donc désolée s'il y a des fautes ou si des phrases sont bizarrement tournées ^^'**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Date : 01 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1544 mots

Thème : "Toxique"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance

Merci Britney Spears. Tu as toujours été une source d'inspiration pour moi.  
(Chanson : Britney Spears "Toxic")  
(Et oui, j'ai vu qu'on est parti sur la même idée avec Peri... Mais pas sur le même style xD)

* * *

 **~ JOUR 1 - TOXIQUE ~**

* * *

 **_There's no escape "Il n'y a pas d'issue"_**

Lorsque je t'ai vu te déhancher sur la piste de danse, à la fin de nos années de lycée… J'ai su qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'important. Plongé dans ta bulle, tes mouvements faisaient écho au battement de mon coeur, et mes yeux ne parvenaient plus à se détacher de tes courbes qui se dévoilaient un peu plus à chaque note, à chaque pas. J'étais déjà en train de tomber dans une sombre addiction de toi, sans m'en rendre compte.

 **_I can't wait "Je ne peux pas attendre"_**

Assis plus loin, j'observais tes lèvres s'entrouvrir et se refermer, au fil des paroles de la chanson que tu murmurais, naïvement. Le tempo entêtant me vrillait la tête, il faisait pulser le sang dans mes veines et me donnait indubitablement envie de te rejoindre, alors que mon instinct animal me criait d'attendre le bon moment. C'était attractif, obsédant, entêtant…

Quiconque m'aurait adressé la parole à cet instant aurait eut en réponse qu'un silence pesant. Mon esprit était totalement absorbé par les pensées qui m'envahissaient sans relâche et je ne faisais plus attention à rien d'autre. Mes jambes battaient le rythme sans que je n'y fasse attention, comme un réflexe pour tenir le coup. J'hésitais un peu plus chaque seconde à te rejoindre, où à garder le voile sur mes idées inavouables. Encore un peu.

 **_You're dangerous "Tu es dangereux"**

 **I'm lovin' it "J'adore ça"_**

Jamais je n'aurais pensé quelques instants plus tôt à te regarder de cette façon. C'était… Toi. Ce mec qui me collait aux basques au collège, qui cherchait perpétuellement à attirer mon attention, sans que je ne daigne le remarquer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi tu t'étais autant rattaché à moi à cette époque… Et c'était bien la dernière question que j'avais envie de te poser à ce moment-là. J'avais bien d'autres idées en tête. T'es dangereux, beau blond et tu en fait tourner des têtes… Je voyais du coin de l'oeil certains te regarder avec envie, mais je ne leur aurait même pas laissé la possibilité de t'approcher…

Tu étais à moi. Pour cette soirée, les prochains jours, les prochains mois… Aucune idée. J'obligeais les autres gars à se sevrer de force, pour être le seul à plonger dans ton monde d'incube. Je devais te marquer comme mien, avant que tu décides de jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Même si cet autre, c'est moi.

 **_Losing my head "Je perds la tête"**

 **Spinning 'round and 'round "Je tourne en rond"_**

Je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde que la chanson se termine. Elle te collait tellement à la peau, comme si ton corps était fait pour être imprégné de cette musique. Tu tournais sur toi-même, me laissant le plaisir de te détailler sous toutes les coutures. J'en venais à douter de qui de nous deux était la proie de l'autre, ce soir-là. Le regard que tu jetais parfois à ton public, comme pour chercher quelqu'un en particulier parmi cette nuée de personnes, me faisait frissonner.

Dis-moi… Dis-moi que c'était moi que tu cherchais dans cette foule. Un seul regard dans ma direction et crois moi, je te plaquais contre le premier mur qui passait.

Je sentais petit à petit mon corps se réchauffer, presque désagréablement. Il appelait le tien, insatisfait de devoir seulement se contenter de la vue que tu m'offrais, volontairement ou non. Je commençais à réellement avoir besoin de plus. J'imaginais déjà des scènes plus addictives les unes que les autres, que tout mon être réclamait de plus en plus.

 **_With a taste of your lips "Avec le goût de tes lèvres"_**

Je me souviens de ta langue tentatrice, qui humectait tes lèvres de temps à autre et qui me fascinait plus que de raison. Ce muscle que je voyais déjà dans ma propre cavité buccale, ravagé par mes soins. J'imaginais déjà le goût de tes lippes, sûrement aussi sucrées que toutes les boissons que tu avais bu à cette soirée.

Et quelques heures plus tard, je ne pouvais que le constater de moi-même, alors que je t'embrassais comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. Il ne m'a pas fallu tant de temps que ça avant de me décider à te rejoindre. Ou plutôt à venir te chercher, ça serait peut-être plus juste de dire que je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup le choix. Je suis sûr que si je t'avais regardé à ce moment-là, alors que je te traînais derrière moi, j'aurais pu voir un sourire satisfait caché par ton regard faussement surpris. J'ai perdu les pédales, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Même si mon comportement n'en montrait rien, j'étais clairement soumis à tes désirs. Mais ça, je ne te ferais jamais le plaisir de te le dire. Je dois garder un minimum de façade, gueule d'ange, c'est la seule chose qui me reste quand je suis près de toi.

 **_I'm slipping under "Je me laisse mourir"**

 **With a taste of poison paradise "Avec le poison qui goûte le paradis"_**

Le reste de la soirée reste encore aujourd'hui aussi flou pour toi que pour moi. On s'est laissé porter par la fièvre du moment, comme on dit. À l'instant même où tu t'es collé à moi, j'ai su que j'étais foutu. J'avais besoin de plus, toujours plus, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. C'était intenable… Je me souviens que c'était toi qui étais obligé de me calmer, avec des mots, des caresses plus tendres, un sourire entendu… Tu n'avais pas le choix, on savait tous les deux qu'autrement, j'allais nous faire du mal. Pire qu'un fauve en rut, hein…

Avoue Kise, tu peux me le dire maintenant… Avoue que tu as tout fait pour me rendre fou. Tu es tout à la fois, et tu es pour moi autant un poison qu'un antidote. En fait, tu es les deux en même temps. Tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, pas alors qu'encore aujourd'hui, je suis paumé sans toi, je fais n'importe quoi.

 **_I think I'm ready now "Je pense que je suis prêt maintenant"_**

Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte lorsqu'un peu plus tard, tu te déhanchais sur moi encore mieux que tu ne le faisais sur la piste de danse. Tu es toxique, Kise… Ne le vois pas comme quelque chose de péjoratif. Je ne suis pas en train de t'insulter, même si actuellement, je n'en suis pas loin. Quelque part, je crois que je te déteste de me faire ressentir tout ça. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'être aussi dépendant de toi. Je n'aime pas spécialement le concept, mais je le conçois. Toutefois, je suis incapable de laisser mon ego de côté pour te le dire. Alors, je te le fais comprendre avec mes mots, avec ces paroles, genèse de tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble, que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir. Si je le faisais, je prendrais le risque de devoir faire une cure pour me soigner de toi et l'idée ne me plaît pas du tout, pour rester dans un euphémisme abusif.

 **_I'm addicted to you "Je suis accro"_**

Et quand je te vois parfois, bouger les hanches sur une chanson que toi seul entends… Quand je t'entends chanter ces paroles, les mêmes qu'à cette soirée…

Quand je vois ton regard joueur se poser sur moi, comme si tu cherchais à te venger de toutes ces années où je t'ai tout simplement ignoré…

Quand je te vois me tenter plus que de raison, pour ne jamais me voir partir…

J'ai envie de te remercier pour me faire me sentir aussi vivant, et de t'en coller une bien placée pour te punir de jouer autant avec mes nerfs.

Comme si tu savais que je pensais à toi, que je réfléchissais à quel point je te hais -pour ne pas dire que je t'aime- tu arrives vers moi, pour te poser à califourchon sur mes cuisses, sans aucune gêne.

La musique qui défile en fond sonore, comme une mauvaise litanie, me ferait presque lever les yeux au ciel. Et même si ma raison me dit de ne pas lui accorder trop d'attention, mon corps répond automatiquement à sa drogue, et je te serre contre moi. Je plante ma tête à la base de ton cou, pour m'imprégner de ton odeur, alors que mes mains s'attele déjà à caresser ta peau sous tes vêtements.

J'aimerais être plus naïf et me dire que tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas con à ce point-là. Tu vois à quel point je suis contradictoire entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais.

\- A quoi tu penses, Daiki ?

\- … Tu m'fais chier.

\- Mais ?! J'ai rien fait !

\- Nan mais pas juste là… Tout le temps.

\- … Merci, Daiki, j'adore toujours autant tes mots d'amour…

 **_You're toxic "Tu es toxique"_**

Et pendant que tu m'embrasses, comme pour t'assurer que je suis toujours sous son joug, je ne peux que me laisser emporter par cette passion qui t'anime à chaque instant.

Tu es toxique, addictif, une vraie drogue… Ne pars jamais, Kise. Ne me laisse jamais. Je serais incapable de me sevrer et de me passer de toi...


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 02 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 770 mots

Thème : "Tranquille"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 2 : TRANQUILLE ~**

* * *

Tranquille : Se dit d'un élément relativement immobile, d'un milieu naturel qui dégage une impression générale de paix.

Ça faisait un long moment maintenant que Kise n'avait pas prit du temps pour lui, pour littéralement ne rien faire et comater dans son lit. Entre ses photoshoots, ses études, ses amis et surtout, son compagnon... Il n'avait plus vraiment beaucoup de temps pour lui.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était définitivement son amant qui lui prenait tout son temps... Pour son plus grand plaisir. Cet homme avec qui il avait construit un parfait petit cocon, malgré des débuts difficiles. Ils avaient mis du temps à se comprendre, à vraiment lire dans les yeux de l'autre et entre les lignes de ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avouer... Mais après avoir compris comment ils fonctionnaient, ce que voulaient dire les silences et les non-dits, après avoir réussi à installer des moments de confidences... Tout s'était passé pour le mieux. La preuve, ils étaient encore ensemble aujourd'hui, malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, leur dualité et les dires de ceux qui n'y ont jamais cru.

Alors qu'il donnait l'air d'être un homme solitaire, un peu renfrogné, presque insensible selon certains... Aomine était en fait le parfait pacha en manque d'affection. Il lui arrivait de le suivre partout dans la maison, de l'appeler pour un oui ou pour un non, juste pour attirer son attention, ou même de le séquestrer dans leur lit, en refusant de le lâcher pour un temps indéterminé... Et c'était sûrement ces moments-là qu'il préférait dans sa vie.

Son amant était parti à un dîner de famille, le laissant seul dans leur appartement pour la journée.

Il avait pris le temps de prendre soin de lui, de se prélasser dans un bain chaud, d'écouter la musique qu'il aimait… De se détendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se sentait un peu ailleurs, dans une bulle.

Il était tranquille… Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à ce que Daiki soit avec lui, pour le câliner amoureusement… Mais ça lui faisait aussi un peu de bien d'être seul. Il sentait un manque, et bizarrement, il avait toujours aimé cette sensation un peu douloureuse, où tout son être appelait son homme… Parce que c'était l'indice qu'il allait bientôt le retrouver. C'était un peu comme au lycée, quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir quand ils le voulaient. Ils étaient obligés de faire avec tout le reste et parfois même, ils devaient faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination… Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble rapidement, à leur première année dans le supérieur.

Pour le moment, il était allongé de tout son long sous la couette, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il somnolait un peu, partant parfois dans un sommeil relatif. Bercé par cette quiétude, il ne savait même plus s'il rêvait où s'il avait encore un pied dans la réalité. Sa respiration était calme, il était vraiment amorphe et n'était pas prêt de bouger de sa place agréable…

Sauf… Sauf au retour de son amant. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni celle de la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas vu non plus retirer ses vêtements pour le rejoindre…

Par contre, il l'avait bien senti s'étaler sur lui comme une merde, le faisait gémir de surprise. Dans un réflexe de survie, il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour que son corps puisse encaisser le poids lourd sur lui. Il sentait des bras l'enserrer possessivement, tandis que des petits cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue. Son amant était en train de se doper à son odeur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ça le faisait toujours sourire de le voir faire ça, car même si Aomine n'était pas un adepte des mots, il savait très bien se faire comprendre par des gestes…Et là, il savait qu'il lui avait manqué.

Kise récupera doucement son souffle, en s'habituant au corps tout en nerfs et en muscles qui avait décidé de se loger sur lui. Son gros chat se mit à frotter sa tête contre son cou, avant de rapidement jouer avec ses canines sur la peau fine à sa portée. Le jeune homme blond finit par soupirer, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qui l'attendait...

Adieu tranquillité, bonjour mon amour...


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 03 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 877 mots

Thème : "Grillé"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie

#Malade  
#Je veux un Kise  
#True Story  
#Peut être hors sujet !

* * *

 **~ JOUR 3 - GRILLÉ ~**

* * *

\- 39,2°… Effectivement…

\- ...J'vais crever…

Kise retira doucement le thermomètre de l'oreille de son patient d'un jour, en vérifiant encore une fois l'inscription sur le petit écran. Décidément, quand son amant tombait malade, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Il passa lentement sa main sur le dos de son homme, à même la peau, pour constater les dégâts de sa fièvre. Aomine frissonna à son geste et commença à geindre. Il avait l'impression de mourir de froid, ses yeux lui piquaient, alors qu'il sentait que même la partie de son corps la plus insignifiante lui rappelait son existence. La panthère avait été incapable de se lever le matin même, et son compagnon avait décidé de rester à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Je vais appeler un médecin, chaton… Tu peux pas rester comme ça…

\- Naaaan...J'veux pas… Il va vouloir me tripoter, j'aime pas…

\- ...Non, il va juste t'examiner…

\- Ouais, mais nan…

\- Daiki… Sans vouloir t'inquiéter, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire griller un teriyaki burger sur ton dos, tellement t'es brûlant…

\- … C'est p'têtre pas une mauvaise chose… C'est p'têtre mon nouveau super pouvoir...

Kise se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. La voix de son homme était déformée à cause de sa gorge prise et de son nez bouché. Il dégageait quelque chose de fragile qui donnait au blond l'envie irrépressible de s'occuper de lui, de le câliner, malgré son caractère de cochon.

\- Visiblement, tes neurones aussi sont en train de griller…

\- Heeeeeey… C'est pas cool de frapper un homme déjà à terre…

Kise laissa un léger rire se faire entendre dans la chambre. Il se baisse un peu pour embrasser la nuque de son amant, mais ce dernier le repoussa à la dernière seconde, pour l'éloigner de lui…

\- J'veux pas… T'vas tomber malade…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, chaton. Et puis, si je tombe malade, ça me donnera une raison pour rester cloîtrer avec toi, au chaud, pendant plusieurs jours...

\- Ouais mais… Tu s'ra chiant…

\- … Toujours aussi sympa…

\- M'en fous… J'vais crever t'façon…

\- Mais non…

Le jeune homme blond se leva, retournant dans la salle de bain pour poser son thermomètre et prendre avec lui des lingettes froides, pour tenter de faire baisser la température d'Aomine. Ce n'est pas que, mais… Sa fièvre restait tout de même inquiétante. Il aurait aimé lui faire prendre un bain tiède, mais vu son état, son compagnon de vie était totalement incapable de sortir ses fesses hors du lit.

Il lui apporta au passage un thé, des petites choses à manger en cas de fringale -Et parce que Daiki restait Daiki… Même à l'article de la mort, il serait capable de bouffer-, un médicament et ses lingettes. Bref, tout pour tenter de remettre sur pied son chéri.

En passant le bas de la porte, il put voir son amant recroquevillé sous la couette, tremblant et chouinant… Il faisait le malin devant lui, mais c'était évident pour Kise qu'il souffrait vraiment.

Il posa ses affaires sur la table de chevet et releva un peu la couette de la tête d'Aomine pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Tu peux te relever un peu ? Pas longtemps, juste le temps que tu prennes des médicaments…

Sans un mot, en reniflant et les larmes aux yeux, le malade s'appuya sur ses bras tremblants pour se relever un peu et se retourner. Il s'assoie du mieux qu'il peut contre les oreiller, alors que son visage se crispe sous l'effort. Kise l'aida dans sa démarche, en cherchant à le rassurer avec quelques petits mots doux.

Il lui fit prendre un remontant, en lui laissant le temps de réagir. Kise le trouvait vraiment adorable, à dodeliner de la tête et à se battre contre sa fatigue pour garder encore un peu les yeux ouverts.

Le blond se leva, et tenta de retirer un peu la couette de sur son amant, mais celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, devenant presque suppliant…

\- Nan ! Nan, Ryou, j'ai froid, j'ai trop froid…

\- Shhh… Du calme, Daiki, ne t'agite pas comme ça...

Il parvint à convaincre son amant de se laisser faire. Kise releva un peu la couverture et déshabilla son homme, le laissant aussi nu qu'au premier jour de sa vie. Il tremblait, frissonnait et couinait un peu, mais il faisait ça pour la bonne cause. Il finit par lui aussi enlever ses vêtements, et se colla à lui sous la couette, le forçant à rester bien contre sa peau tiède.

Et même si Daiki continuait un peu de geindre, sûrement parce qu'il avait mal partout, il se serra contre son petit-ami, appréciant le contact et le cocon protecteur que lui créait ses bras autour de lui. Kise prit une lingette, qu'il déposa sur le front de son homme, non sans lui laisser un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il caressa sa nuque pour le détendre et pu observer son amant s'endormir à vu d'oeil, épuisé. Il resta près de lui, surveillant de temps en temps sa fièvre, changeant de lingette lorsqu'il le fallait et caressait doucement sa peau pour le détendre, lorsqu'il se crispait de douleur dans son sommeil…

Il ne supportait vraiment pas voir son compagnon dans cet état… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas souvent malade...


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 04 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 648 mots

Thème : "Charme / Ensorcelé"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 4 - CHARME / ENSORCELÉ ~**

* * *

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas conscience de la chance que tu as de m'avoir.

\- Pardon ?

Aomine et Kise étaient tous les deux allongés dans le canapé, devant la télé. Le jeune homme blond regardait son petit-ami, d'un oeil méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer ?...

\- Nan, mais… Soyons honnête ! Je suis beau. Je suis intelligent. J'ai beaucoup de charme, je dirais même que je suis sacrément charismatique.

\- Mh, mh…

Kise se retenait de rire. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, mais le connaissant bien, il savait que ça cachait quelque chose. Il lui restait à savoir quoi…

\- J'suis talentueux. Je suis bien foutu…

\- …

\- J'suis un super bon coup. Tout le monde me l'a toujours dit…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as couché qu'avec moi, chaton… A moins que tu me caches des choses.

\- Non. Mais ça fait déjà deux personnes d'accord avec cette idée : Toi et moi. Les plus importants quoi, et tant que je suis d'accord avec moi-même, c'est suffisant. J'te l'dis, mais le répète pas à tout le monde, ça pourrait faire des jaloux… Mais j'trouve que j'suis carrément baisable.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Mais vraiment. Des fois, je me regarde dans le miroir et je me sens ensorcelé par mon propre reflet. T'es charmé par mon corps de rêve, hein ? C'est normal. Moi aussi.

Kise respire profondément, pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, mais tout ce qu'il disait l'amusait beaucoup… Il lui ressortira un jour, tiens...

\- J'dis pas que toi t'es pas sexy, hein… Mais moi, j'suis comme du chocolat, tu vois ? Je suis appétissant...

\- Je vois...

Il se tait pendant quelques secondes, et écarquille les yeux, avant de regarder Kise en levant un peu le doigt, comme s'il avait eu une idée de génie.

\- J'ai une grosse bite ! Voilà, déjà ça, c'est un très bon argument. J'vois pas comment j'ai pu oublier ça, c'est pas comme si elle était pas imposante. Elle prend de la place, que ce soit dans mon froc, ou dans ton cul… Tu peux pas dire le contraire…

\- Bien sûr…

\- Et ne parlons même pas de mes miches, qui pourraient valoir des milliards dans un réseau d'escorts !

...Non, Kise ne s'amuserait pas à le contredire. Tout simplement parce que c'était quelqu'un d'honnête et qu'il détestait mentir. Il était plus que vrai que mère nature avait été généreuse avec son homme, et qu'il avait une chute de reins qui laisserait n'importe qui rêveur...

Et c'était en se disant ça que le blond comprit doucement là où Daiki voulait en venir. Mais juste pour le plaisir, il allait lui laisser finir son argumentation qui valait tout l'or du monde.

\- J'pense que si j'étais pas là, il manquerait quelque chose à ce monde.

Le jeune mannequin hocha doucement la tête, avant de laisser un silence entendu prendre place.

Il se tourna lentement vers son homme, le poussa délicatement dans le canapé, pour s'allonger sur lui, entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour… C'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?...

\- ...Oui.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas juste me le demander ?

\- Bah non.

Kise roula des yeux, en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Il embrassa tendrement son amant, en passant une main sur son tee-shirt, plus que prêt à lui accorder ses faveurs.

C'était parfois à se demander comment Daiki avait fait pour le charmer… Toutefois, le blond ne pouvait nier qu'il était aujourd'hui complètement accro à cet homme, qui le laissait tantôt rêveur, tantôt songeur…

Et il n'allait absolument pas se gêner pour lui montrer à quel point il était épris de lui et au combien il avait raison quand il disait qu'il était désirable...


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 05 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1095 mots

Thème : "Poulet"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 5 - POULET ~**

* * *

Aomine rentrait chez lui, après une journée qui lui avait paru très longue et éreintante.

Il était impatient de passer la porte de son chez lui, et de retrouver son homme, qui devait déjà être rentré de sa journée. Il prévoyait sans hésiter une soirée au calme, devant un film quelconque à se faire choyer par son compagnon. Rien que cette pensée lui fit accélérer le pas pour retrouver sa maison. Kise était loin d'être avare dans les marques d'affection, si ce n'était carrément tactile, et même si au début de leur relation, Daiki grognait, aujourd'hui, il en profitait plus que de mesure. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à ça, à autant d'attention, et maintenant, il en était devenu accro, au bonheur de son amant qui ne se lassait pas de le câliner à toutes les heures de la journée.

En arrivant chez lui, Aomine senti tout de suite une bonne odeur se dégager de la cuisine. Kise n'était pas un excellent cuisinier, mais il savait se démerder et n'a jamais créé un départ de feu dans le four, comme ça a déjà été le cas pour lui. Il sentait une bonne odeur de rôtisserie, et son estomac se rappela à lui, déjà impatient de goûter ce que Ryota préparait. En se déchaussant, il se stoppa une seconde en se demandant si Kise préparait ce repas en vu d'une occasion particulière qu'il aurait certainement oublié. Cependant, en faisant un peu fonctionner ses méninges… Il se dit que non. Enfin, normalement, non.

En passant l'embrasure dans la cuisine, Daiki fit un pas en arrière, choqué de ce qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Un peu apeuré, il jeta quelques coups d'oeil à son homme, puis à la chose non identifiée.

Kise l'entendit marcher dans sa direction et se tourna vers lui en souriant en sentant sa présence. Mais ne s'attendait pas à ne recevoir aucune réponse...

\- Hey…

\- …

\- … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aomine mit beaucoup de temps à lui répondre, toujours en état de choc. Il pointa du doigt le truc informe, et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux.

-C'quoi ça ? T'as accouché d'un bébé moche sans me le dire, et tu te prépares à le cuisiner pour effacer les traces de ton meurtre ?!

\- … Quoi ?

Mon dieu, que venait-il encore d'inventer ? Depuis le temps, Kise savait que son compagnon était le roi pour se faire des films improbables dans sa tête, mais là, ça dépassait toutes ses espérances…

Il se retourna vers sa préparation, se mettant volontairement dos à son conjoint pour ne pas exploser de rire devant lui. Il était sensible, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de lui, sinon, ça pouvait le blesser… Mais des fois, c'était tout de même dur de se retenir. Il continua de cuisiner en le laissant tergiverser sur soi-disant crime...

\- Jt'ai grillé ! Je sais tout maintenant ! … Où qu'elle est là tête, hein ?! Tu l'as décapité…

\- … Bien sûr. Et j'ai laissé la tête dans la salle de bain, pour l'empailler et nous faire un souvenir de notre premier bébé !

\- Mais… Mais c'est horrible ! T'as pas osé, Kise ! Tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis, alors que j'voulais p'têtre être papa, moi ! Même s'il était moche !

\- Aaah… Bah fallait rentrer plus tôt...

\- Mais… C'est pas juste ! Je suis… J'sais même pas quoi dire…

\- Moi non plus, Daiki… Tout ce que tu me dis me dépasse…

\- De quoi ? T'vas pas me dire que t'es choqué ? C'est moi qui dois être choqué ! T'as tué notre enfant ! _-Dit-il en s'agitant plus que de raison._

Kise se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser transparaître son amusement, voir même de se retenir de se cogner la tête contre le meuble au dessus de lui, histoire de se calmer. Quelque part, il le trouvait mignon à gigoter autant et à sur-réagir de cette façon… Encore une fois, comme très souvent avec lui, ça lui laissait l'opportunité de savoir les désirs cachés de son amant...

\- Mh, mh…

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? On aurait pu lui donner un prénom, l'élever avec amour, et toi, tu l'as buté ! Il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Et j'suis sûr que j'aurais été un super papa ! Regarde les poissons ! T'as vu les poissons ? Bah ils sont toujours pas morts ! Parce qu'on s'en occupe bien ! Ça servait à rien d'être aussi extrême Kise, tu m'déçois…

Kise posa son économe, et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Il se tourna doucement vers lui, un sourire retenu sur les lèvres. Il croisa les bras en posant son dos contre le plan de travail, et soupira avant de regarder tendrement son homme.

\- C'est un poulet, Daiki… Le repas de ce soir…

Un ange passa, alors que les deux se regardaient sans se lâcher des yeux. La lumière se fit doucement dans la tête d'Aomine.

\- Ah…

Kise hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre, attendant que son amant comprenne l'étendue de ses mots...

\- Ah…

Daiki retrouva tranquillement sa mobilité, et passa d'une jambe à une autre, en regardant un peu le sol, puis il releva la tête, très sérieusement.

\- Ah… Ok. C'est pour ça qu'il était moche, en fait. En vrai, si on faisait un, il serait forcément beau.

\- Voilà… On va dire ça…

Kise se remit sur ses deux jambes et s'approche d'Aomine, pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serrer contre lui. Il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes, jouant avec ses nerfs...

\- Alors comme ça, Daiki… Tu voudrais avoir des enfants, avec moi ?...

La seule réponse qu'il obtient, ce fût un Daiki boudeur qui le repoussa et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre, sans préambule.

Kise ne cessait de rire au souvenir de leur discussion, ce qui énerva encore plus Daiki, qui était décidé à ne plus bouger de leur lit pour au moins toute la soirée !

Alors, quand Kise vint frapper à la porte pour l'appeler pour manger, il ne répondit pas pendant au moins… cinq minutes.

Puis il finit par le rejoindre à table, parce qu'il avait faim.

Et à la nuit tombé, lorsque seul leurs gémissements vinrent briser le silence de l'intimité de leur chambre, Aomine se choqua lui-même en se disant que, oui, il aurait aimé avoir un enfant avec l'homme perdu dans le plaisir entre ses bras...


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 06 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1106 mots

Thème : "Baver"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 6 - BAVER ~**

* * *

La génération des miracles avait décidé de se retrouver, comme elle leur était coutume de le faire, sur un terrain de basket. Leurs réunions dataient du lycée, mais ils appréciaient encore se retrouver de temps à autre, pour prendre des nouvelles en vis-à-vis dès que tout le monde était disponible.

Ça durait depuis... Plusieurs années déjà. Chacun avait fait son petit bout de chemin et c'était sans surprise aujourd'hui que les uns et les autres se voyaient arriver avec leur moitié, pour partager un moment comme au bon vieux temps. Malgré certaines surprises au début, d'autres couples avaient été une évidence pour tout le monde, et ils avaient juste sourit de les voir arriver ensemble, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. C'était le cas par exemple pour Aomine et Kise. Ils se tournaient autour depuis tant d'années que les voir arriver d'un pas hésitant, mais d'un air faussement serein, avait fait rire les moins empathiques du groupe.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'échappait à la règle, et les deux amants arrivèrent ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous, sous le regard de leurs amis, qui étaient déjà tous présents. Kise tirait littéralement son homme par le bras pour le faire avancer, pas décider pour un sou à prodiguer un effort.

\- Yo, les kheys, ça baigne ? La mifa, le crew, tout ça...

Kise roula des yeux à cette entrée en matière des moins charismatiques. Il ne savait pas ce qui était encore passé par la tête de son amant, mais il ne préférait même pas le savoir. Au lieu de continuer à se questionner, il se dirigea vers sa bande de conspirateurs préférés : Takao, Momoi et Kuroko.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme plans improbables à une époque pour des choses et d'autres. Notamment pousser Aomine dans les bras du blond, pour ne citer que cet exemple.

\- Désolé pour le retard, Daiki n'était pas décidé…

\- Oui, on a cru voir ça ! - _Rigola Takao, se doutant pourquoi la basané n'était pas décidé à sortir._

Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête en réponse, en fixant le débardeur et le collier type plaques militaires de Kise, qui montrait un chemin que Daiki s'était sûrement mis en tête de suivre avant de venir. Idée qu'il était difficile de remettre en question, en vue des marques corporelles qui habillait la peau du blond, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque là-dessus… Il était plus que probable que Kise lui-même ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Un aboiement se fit entendre à côté d'eux, et Kise eut le plaisir de voir que Nigou était en compagnie de son maître aujourd'hui. Le chien avait pris du poil de la bête depuis leurs années lycée, et était devenu un beau bestiau tout plein de poils. En voyant qu'il avait l'attention du blond, Nigou s'avança vers lui, tout guilleret et sauta sur le jeune homme, toute langue dehors. Kise se baissa en riant pour le prendre contre lui, et le chien ne se gêna pas pour poser ses deux pattes avant sur le torse du blond, pour se rapprocher de lui. Il commença à approcher sa gueule du visage angélique, et se mit immédiatement à le lécher pour l'accueillir et lui montrer son affection.

Sauf que… Cette scène tout à fait attendrissante se déroula sous les yeux de la panthère, qui n'appréciait guère partager son territoire avec un autre animal.

Il s'approcha d'eux et se mit à grogner, si ce n'est à rugir pour éloigner la pauvre bête, qui était juste en train de s'amuser. Nigou ne se fit pas prier et retourna près de son maître alors qu'Aomine attrapa Kise par le bras pour le ramener vers lui.

\- Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Daiki ?!

\- Il n'a pas le droit de te baver dessus comme ça ! T'es à moi, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de te lécher comme ça !

Cet élan de possessivité choqua toute l'assemblée, alors qu'Aomine regardait Nigou de son regard le plus noir, pour l'obliger à s'éloigner le plus possible de son homme.

Kise se perdit doucement dans ses pensées, en se demandant si son amant était saint d'esprit… Mais finalement, il savait déjà que non. Puis il se questionna réellement sur les attentions maladroites d'Aomine et en vint à se demander s'il avait vraiment envie de lui lécher la tronche comme un animal… Cependant, ça aussi, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Non, Daiki venait juste d'avoir un élan de bestialité primitive, où il revendiquait ce qui selon lui, lui appartenait. C'était aussi plaisant que dérangeant, quelque part…Mais ce n'était pas inquiétant, ça arrivait de temps à autre. Il se rassurait comme ça, quelque part.

Kise se souvint d'un jour où son homme avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait mis son ego de côté pour lui parler de la peur viscérale qu'il avait de le voir un jour partir… C'était en quelque sorte sa façon à lui de le retenir, de se prouver qu'il n'allait pas s'en aller loin de lui…

Toutefois, qu'Aomine le fasse de façon pulsionnelle, pourquoi pas. Que ce soit en raison d'une jalousie envers quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait le concevoir.  
Mais un chien ? Nigou de surcroît ? C'était… Étonnant. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un autre mot.

Takao finit par ramener tout le monde au moment présent en ayant une crise de fou rire monstrueuse. Il se calme doucement et pointa du doigt son ami.

\- Vraiment, Aomine ? Tu pensais que les morsures n'étaient pas suffisantes ?

Kise haussa un sourcil et finit par passer sa main sur son cou, où il sentit la peau le titiller au passage de sa pulpe sur les marques… Aomine détourna les yeux, cherchant à se faire un peu oublier. Son compagnon le fixait d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Va vraiment falloir qu'on discute, Daiki…

Le susdit baissa un peu les yeux, comme un animal pris en faute, et fit une tête d'enfant qui se faisait punir.

Et bien évidemment, Kise ne parvint pas à rester sérieux et énervé une seconde de plus. Il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, en le câlinant, en l'embrassant et en lui disant à quel point il était adorable, selon lui…  
Tout ça, sous les yeux des autres, qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant autant de stupidité et de mièvrerie...

Sauf Takao. Takao, lui, il rigolait bien.

Et Momoi… Parce qu'elle prenait des photos, donc elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une quelconque réaction.

Mais tout ceux qui étaient attentifs à la scène purent voir l'air satisfait de Daiki, heureux vainqueur de cette conversation insensée.


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 07 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 501 mots

Thème : "Exténué /Épuisé/Abattu"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 7 - ABATTU ~**

* * *

ll avait perdu.  
Son regard fixait le vide, alors qu'il se repassait en boucle la scène dans sa tête, cherchant à quel moment la situation avait basculé en sa défaveur. C'était… Impensable.  
Il l'avait battu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça.

Il était comme paralysé.  
Son corps refusait complètement de lui répondre, il était comme bloqué dans le temps. Tant d'années à se perfectionner, au point où il était devenu le meilleur, pour ça. Pour se faire défaire de son trône qu'il s'était lui-même érigé…

Il se sentait épuisé.  
Comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. C'était comme si toute son énergie l'avait fui après sa défaite, refusant de rester avec un perdant. Son monde s'écroulait et il ne se sentait même pas capable de tenter de récupérer des bribes qui étaient en train de s'envoler.

Il avait mal.  
Son coeur pulsait dans sa poitrine, et il se dit que jamais il ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Il sentait chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, comme si ses poumons étaient remplis d'acide. La bile lui montait à la gorge, tandis que ses yeux restaient assidûment ouverts, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Près de lui, son petit-ami ne savait pas quoi faire. L'état dans lequel il était plongé était tellement inhabituel. Son visage ne reflétait qu'un air anéanti, tellement éloigné de sa nonchalance et sa fierté habituelle, que Kise ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était loin l'euphorie de sa victoire, en le voyant aussi abattu. Il se tourna vers les scores, preuve réelle de l'issue de leur partie…

Kise s'approcha de son homme, cherchant à le toucher, à le faire revenir avec lui et de le sortir de son état amorphe. Il caressa doucement son bras, avant de s'approcher plus près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aomine ne bougea pas une seconde, se laissant faire, docile. Il n'était pas vraiment là.

\- Aominecchi ?...

\- …

Kise tenta de tourner le visage de son amant vers lui, qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il tenta de capter son regard, en caressant ses joues.

Doucement, Aomine s'accrocha à ses iris dorées, mais les siennes ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

\- Aominecchi… C'est pas si grave…

\- … J'ai perdu…

\- C'est pas grave… Je veux dire… On peut recommencer, si tu veux…

\- Je…

\- C'est qu'un jeu, Aominecchi… On peut refaire une partie si tu veux, j'ai peut-être juste eu un coup de chance…

Aomine darda son regard sur l'écran de télévision face à lui, se reprenant sa défaite en pleine face. L'écran rejouait les derniers coups de la partie, dans une cinématique qui semblait le rendre fou. Sa manette toujours en main, il la regardait comme si tout était de sa faute.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre du poil de la bête et de fixer son amant, avec un regard de défi.

\- On rejoue. Et tu changes de perso. T'as plus le droit de prendre celui-là, t'as copié toutes mes combines.


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 08 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1158 mots

Thème : "Etoile, Star, Vedette"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 8 - STAR ~**

* * *

Quand j'ai passé l'entretien d'embauche pour devenir garde du corps, jamais je n'aurais cru tomber sur un employeur comme lui.

Kise Ryota. Star montante de la scène japonaise.

De ce que j'ai compris, il était mannequin avant, mais il a tenté sa chance dans des téléfilms, a peine passé sa majorité. Et ça a extrêmement bien fonctionné pour lui. Il décroche aujourd'hui des contrats à gogo, que ce soit pour des apparitions ou pour des rôles principaux, sans même avoir à claquer des doigts. Son nom est pendu aux lèvres de tous les badauds du pays, fantasmant sur la nouvelle étoile du milieu.

Néanmoins, je les comprends très bien. Une belle tête blonde, un sourire enjôleur, des iris dorées taquines, une peau à faire pâlir des nouveaux nés, tant elle semble avoir été oublié par les marques de la vie. Des lèvres roses et charnues, un corps sculpté dans l'ivoire… Ouais… Il y avait de quoi fantasmer, vu son physique si peu habituel dans la masse nippone.

J'ai moi-même été envoûté lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. A mon entretien, justement… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a autant insisté auprès de son manager pour être présent pour choisir la personne qui serait en charge de sa protection. Mais je me souviens de sa voix catégorique, indiquant à son manager que c'était moi qu'il voulait et personne d'autre, alors que je venais à peine de fermer la porte.

J'ai commencé une semaine plus tard. Deux de plus, et je terminais ma nuit dans son lit.

Je n'ai vraiment rien compris à ce qu'il m'arrivait à ce moment-là. Je le raccompagnais simplement à sa chambre, comme il m'a toujours été demandé de le faire et dans une pulsion soudaine, je me suis senti attiré dans sa suite, puis contre ses lèvres. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je jouais des hanches entre ses jambes, lui faisant gémir mon nom.

Le lendemain, je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'ai hésité à poser ma démission, mais Kise a refusé de but en blanc, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'ai vite considéré cette aventure comme une erreur de parcours, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la charge… Et je ne sais pas si c'est sa démarche de mannequin, son regard provoquant ou ses lèvres tentatrices, mais j'ai toujours été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Au début, j'avais le droit à son petit caprice de star de temps à autre. Puis c'est devenu quelque chose de quotidien. Qu'importe où on allait, que ce soit dans un grand hôtel ou chez lui, je finissais irrémédiablement avec mon employeur nu contre ma peau, à vivre des nuits de débauches, ou des instants de tendresse de moins en moins maladroits.

Je commençais à prendre un nouveau rôle dans sa vie. En plus d'être le garde du corps de la vedette, je devenais aussi celui du jeune homme. Petit à petit, je voyais le masque se briser sous mes yeux, et j'ai vu apparaître un homme perdu, apeuré par toutes les choses beaucoup trop brillantes qui l'entourait. Je me faisais gardien de ses secrets, de ses angoisses, et la présence dont il avait besoin pour se rassurer. Je devenais le témoin de ses larmes et celui de ses plus beaux sourires.

On pourra me reprocher ce qu'on veut, il est vrai que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très moral d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son patron… Mais techniquement, je suis chargé de sa protection. Donc, on peut considérer que l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit et le garder dans mes bras toute la nuit, ça me permet aussi de bien faire de mon travail. Je l'éloigne de tous les potentiels dangers, il est forcément en sécurité si je ne le quitte pas une seconde. Personne ne volera des photos de lui en train de dormir, personne n'abusera de lui, aucune mauvaise rumeur ne peut tomber sur lui et personne ne lui brisera le coeur si je reste à ses côtés de jour comme de nuit.  
Puis on peut dire que coucher avec lui, c'est un bonus sur mon contrat. Et que, merde, je suis incapable de lui dire non. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire non, d'ailleur.

Et plus le temps passait, plus je voyais certaines de nos habitudes changer, pour annihiler petit à petit nos rôles respectifs.

Là où j'ai commencé à l'avant du véhicule, lorsque nous devions nous déplacer, je trouvais petit à petit ma place à l'arrière avec lui. Parfois, il serrait mes doigts entre les siens avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, pour trouver la force qui lui était nécessaire pour affronter la foule de personnes qui n'attendait que lui.

De même sur les plateaux de tournages, où je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne fixer que lui et où je restais dans mon coin à attendre qu'on ait besoin de moi. J'ai petit à petit trouvé ma place dans l'équipe, et j'ai appris à accepter le plaisir certain de le voir jouer devant moi. Que ce soit pour la moue boudeuse qu'il faisait lorsqu'il devait refaire une prise pour une chose ou pour une autre, ou toutes les émotions qu'ils arrivaient à faire passer et qui me touchaient parfois plus que de raison.

Au fur et à mesure, je ressentais un soulagement inexplicable à chaque fin de tournage, lorsque je le voyais soupirer en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il tournait enfin la tête vers moi, pour chercher mon regard et c'était comme si je pouvais respirer de nouveau.

Alors, enseveli sous les draps avec Kise, j'en viens à me demander quelle est vraiment la nature de notre relation ? Est-ce que pour lui, je reste toujours son garde du corps, ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'une appellation sur un papier pour être sûr de me garder près de lui ?  
Est-ce que je dois toujours le considérer comme mon patron, alors que je n'arrive plus à le voir autrement que comme le jeune homme qui se cache dans le creux de mon cou pour s'endormir... ?

Je…

\- Aominecchi ?... Tu dors pas ?...

Un sourire se dessine doucement sur mes lèvres, alors que je resserre ma prise sur le corps brûlant collé au mien. Je…

\- Non… Mais t'occupe pas de moi, t'as une grosse journée demain. Toi, faut que tu dormes.

Je le sens hocher la tête contre mon torse, alors qu'il se frotte les yeux avec ses poings. Je l'observe se rendormir doucement contre moi, épuisé.

En fait, je crois que je m'en fous de tout ça. Je m'en fous de notre contrat, de la presse, de la moral où ce que vous voulez… On est bien, là.

Quand je vois le sourire niais de Kise, lorsqu'il dort contre ma peau, je me dis que lui doit être heureux comme ça. Et c'est la seule chose véritablement importante pour moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 09 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 763 mots

Thème : "Précieux"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort

* * *

 **~ JOUR 9 - PRECIEUX ~**

* * *

\- T'es sérieux, Kise ?

\- Oui, très sérieux. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu draguer ce mec à la soirée ?

\- Putain, mais combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je l'draguais pas ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce gars !

\- Ouais, bah lui, il n'en avait pas rien à foutre si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et j'y peux quelque chose, moi, s'il était intéressé ?!

\- T'as rien fait pour le dissuader de t'approcher !

\- On discutait, putain, Kise ! J'peux plus parler avec un mec sans que tu me pètes une crise ?!

\- Jm'en fiche que tu parles avec un gars, Aominecchi ! Mais pas lui ! Il était à la limite de te mettre la main au cul !

\- Et tu crois que je l'aurais laissé faire ?! Elle est belle ta foutue confiance !

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais vous étiez trop proche !

\- Putain, tu deviens parano, c'est pas possible…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, bordel !

\- … Tu m'soule. Vraiment, là Kise, tu me gonfles. J'ai plus envie de parler avec toi ce soir, ça sert à rien, de toute façon tu m'écoutes pas !

La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Ils avaient décidé de se faire une petite sortie dans un club gay branché du coin, où ils ont passé un très bon moment, entre les danses lascives, les verres pour s'hydrater et s'imbiber, l'ambiance… Tout était là.

Puis, en allant chercher son verre, Kise a pu voir un mec aborder son amant, alors qu'il avait à peine tourné le dos à la piste. Il s'était senti jaloux. Jaloux de voir son homme rire et discuter avec un autre mec, qui le bouffait des yeux. Il était dégoûté de voir ce mec poser sa main sur le bras d'Aomine, sans que celui-ci ne le repousse.

Toutefois, il a préféré attendre de rentrer pour lui en parler. Mais la discussion a vite dégénéré, Kise a perdu son sang-froid. Et Aomine lui en voulait.

C'était en se répétant cette dernière phrase en boucle dans sa tête, et en le voyant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain qu'il se dit qu'il avait été trop loin.

Il se changea dans son coin, vidé de toutes ses forces. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon pour s'excuser… Mais il était trop perdu pour oser le faire.

Le basané revint dans la chambre, lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, avant d'aller se coucher de son côté du lit. Le jeune homme blond prit son temps pour le rejoindre et lui tourna le dos, dans une position parfaitement symétrique à celle de Daiki.

Les larmes de Kise coulèrent au fil des minutes, où le silence était terriblement pesant entre eux. Il sentait la chaleur de son homme si proche de lui, et c'était tellement douloureux de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Il avait besoin de lui pour s'endormir sereinement. Il avait besoin de ses bras autour de lui, de lui tout entier.

Aomine n'était pas dans un meilleur état, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Il savait que son amant n'était pas bien, il sentait qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il était perdu… Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas douter de lui, mais… Il ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir non plus. Surtout que la situation le rendait malade, lui-aussi.

Alors… Dans un geste un peu incertain, Daiki se mit sur le dos et posa sa main sur le matelas, près de Kise. Ce dernier sentit son amant bouger, et prit quelques secondes avant de changer de position, sans regarder son compagnon. En se mettant sur le dos, il toucha la main du métis près de la sienne et, maladroitement, il commença à la caresser du bout de ses doigts. Daiki attrapa cette main aventureuse pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble, puis tourna la tête vers son amant, qui en fit de même.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'Aomine tire son ange vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Kise explosa en sanglots contre son torse, sans pouvoir se retenir. Passer seulement quelques minutes en froid et loin de sa panthère lui paraissait insoutenable…

\- Pardon… Pardon…

\- Sshhh… Calme-toi… J'suis désolé aussi…

Leur relation était beaucoup trop précieuse pour eux, pour supporter de tenir tête à l'autre, de vivre dans un climat de querelle ou même, tout simplement, de s'endormir sans la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 10 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 250 mots

Thème : "Écoulement"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 10 - ÉCOULEMENT~**

* * *

C'était son petit moment à lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées les plus lointaines, Aomine ne se préoccupait plus du tout de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se sentait comme dans une rêve éveillé, détendu au point de se sentir dans un autre monde.

Il faisait beau dehors, et l'éclat des rayons du soleil le mettait de bonne humeur depuis le matin même. Là où d'habitude, un rien pouvait le mettre dans un état morose, il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait ébranler son bien-être.

Dans son monde presque hors de la réalité, Daiki profitait du bruit d'écoulement d'eau qui lui faisait penser à une rivière qui s'abat sur le rivage. C'était assez transcendant comme son, et il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il ne manquait plus que le chant des oiseaux pour lui donner l'impression d'être dans une grande prairie verdoyante.

Un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre près de lui et il reconnut sans mal la démarche de son amant. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour rendre ce tableau idyllique parfait… Enfin, celui qu'il se dessinait dans sa tête, dans son imaginaire.

Car la réalité était tout autre, très éloignée de son utopique monde des merveilles.

Il sentit son homme s'arrêter dans son dos, et il tourna légèrement la tête en ouvrant les yeux pour jeter un regard à Kise, qui l'observait un peu éberlué.

\- Daiki, depuis quand tu fais pipi la porte ouverte ?


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 11 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1248 mots

Thème : "Cruel"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 11 - CRUEL ~**

* * *

Avant, tu te cachais derrière des grandes lunettes et de belles casquette, pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse, quand tu marchais dans la rue.

Aujourd'hui, tu le fais toujours, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Avant, tu souriais doucement lorsqu'on te reconnaissait, malgré l'attirail, et tu t'arrêtais pour signer un autographe ou prendre une photo.

Aujourd'hui, tu fuis lorsque tu entends ton nom au loin dans la rue, en espérant qu'on ne te courra pas après.

Avant, les contrats pleuvaient à foison… Aujourd'hui, tu n'espère même plus recevoir un coup de fil de ton manager pour une aide quelconque.

Avant, tu étais très actif sur tous tes réseaux, tu étais l'influenceur de beaucoup de personnes, qui t'auraient suivi aveuglément et sans concession.

Aujourd'hui, tu ouvres parfois la page de tes différents profils, pour admirer la haine de ce monde contre toi, et parfois, tu ne peux t'empecher de fondre en larmes en lisant des mots immondes à ton égard.

Avant tu souriais, Ryota. Tu souriais d'un air si naïf, tant que le bonheur pouvait se personnifier sur tes lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, tes sourires te rendent si fragile, si tant est qu'on te voit encore sourire.

Le soleil que tu es s'éclipse doucement, et ça fait tellement de mal de te voir comme ça.

Là où le rouge colorait doucement tes pommettes avant, il est maintenant parfois obscurci par une couleur noirâtre, signe que tu n'as peut-être pas couru assez vite, où que tu as tenté de te défendre.

Et tu es fatigué, Ryota. Fatigué de n'être plus que l'ombre de toi même.

Tu n'en peux plus de rester enfermer chez toi, à attendre ton amant toute la journée, pour un peu de réconfort.

Les gens sont cruels, injustes et cupides. Ils iront parfois très loin pour blesser quelqu'un, juste pour se sentir mieux. Pour se donner l'impression que leur vie vaut tellement mieux que la tienne. Que tu es dans l'erreur, dans le vice, dans ce qui n'est pas correct…

Pourtant, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aimer n'a jamais été un crime.

Tu étais un battant, Ryota. Tu savais ce que tu voulais, et tu faisais tout pour l'avoir.

A n'en croire tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour faire succomber ton amant à tes charmes, jamais tu n'abandonnais.

Aujourd'hui, tu attends presque un miracle. Quelque chose qui t'empêchera de bâtir un quatrième mur, pour t'ensevelir sous ton mal-être.

Toute ta vie a changé. Tu sens bien que ton amant te fuit tout en faisant son possible pour te soutenir. Tu as bien remarqué que tout votre couple est en chute libre, sur tous les plans… Tu as l'impression de ne pas mériter son attention, tu ne te sens plus légitime au plaisir, laissant votre vie sexuelle en déclin… Vous ne sortez plus, vous ne discutez plus d'avenir… Tu restes juste enfermé dans ta bulle, alors que ton amant tente de t'aider à te reconstruire. Et tu n'en peux plus de faire subir ça à ton homme...

Ton téléphone vibre près de toi, et tu hésites avant de le prendre et avant d'ouvrir le message que tu a reçu. La petite enveloppe dans ta boite mail clignote sans cesse et tu te mords la lèvre avant de prendre ton courage à deux mains, et tu lis l'intitulé d'un air surpris.

Les mots défilent, tu sens les larmes te monter aux yeux sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. Tu te laisses le temps d'encaisser, de lire et relire ce message en boucle.

Puis pris d'une nouvelle volonté, tu te lèves de ton canapé, et laisses tomber le plaide de tes épaules. Tu vas prendre une douche, pour te remettre les idées en place. Et soudainement, il te prend l'envie de prendre soin de toi. De prendre soin de ta peau, de tes cheveux, que tu coupes toi même pour les raccourcir. Ca te fait une nouvelle tête, tes yeux sont désormais dégagé de tes mèches rebelles et… Tu croises ton regard déterminé, qui change totalement la luminosité de ton visage.

… Tu prends un temps pour toi. Un vrai temps pour toi. Comme à l'époque.

Tu te diriges ensuite vers la chambre que tu partages avec ton amant et réfléchis aux vêtements que tu vas porter. Tu essayes et changes plusieurs fois de tenues, retrouvant ton côté perfectionniste. Tu veux être parfait. Tu veux que ton style soit l'écho de ta renaissance, de ton envie de te battre.

Tu ranges votre appartement, tu fais du ménage, tu jettes le superflu, et remets en ordre ta vie.

Et lorsque ton amant rentre de sa journée, il tombe des nus en te voyant fier et droit dans votre salon. Tu lui souris, un vrai sourire pleins de sous-entendu, comme lorsque tu le défiais à la bonne époque.

Tu t'approches de lui, et le serre dans tes bras pour l'embrasser passionnément,, alors que ton amant te répond comme un assoiffé en te plaquant contre un mur.

Tu t'excuses pour ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines, pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. Tu lui implores à genoux de te pardonner du mal que tu as pu lui faire, et te laisses entraîner par ton désir, en descendant son pantalon sur ses chevilles.

Tu redécouvres la peau et le corps de ton homme, en te rendant compte à quel point il t'a manqué et en te sentant stupide d'avoir vécu si longtemps dans un coin de ta tête. Tu en avais oublié les choses réellement importantes, les raisons de ton coming-out et ce que pour quoi tu avais envie de te battre. Il est tout pour toi, et tu fais en sorte qu'il ressente à quel point tu t'en veux de l'avoir mis de côté.

Et après des heures d'amour et de retrouvailles, vous vous retrouvez tous les deux allongés dans votre lit, aussi nu qu'au premier jour. Ton homme prend ton visage en coupe, et te regarde, avec une tendresse infinie, heureux de te voir à nouveau à ses côtés.

\- T'es de retour..

\- Ouais… Et je laisserais plus les choses se passer comme ça…

* * *

" _Bonjour, Kise-san,  
J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous envoyer un message, mais c'était très important pour moi de le faire, même si je me doute que vous ne les lisez peut-être pas.  
Je suis un de vos plus grand fan depuis vos débuts… On avait le même âge quand vous avez commencé la photo et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais réussi à lâcher votre carrière. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression que j'étais comme vous et qu'enfin, quelqu'un représentait ma vie. Je me sentais soutenu, et c'était encore plus le cas lorsque la nouvelle est tombée sur votre homosexualité. Je n'ai juste jamais compris… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur… Quand je vois la cruauté contre vous, je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme je l'entends non plus… Et je trouve d'un coup la vie tellement horrible à vivre.  
Je me disais… Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez disparu, d'un coup ? J'imagine que vous avez voulu vous éloigner de tout ça, mais j'espère sincèrement vous revoir rapidement sur nos écrans, nos magazines… N'importe où. Quelque part.  
Parce que vous avez été pour moi l'influenceur de beaucoup de mes prises de conscience, de l'acceptation de qui j'étais et… Je pense qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme moi, qui n'attendent qu'une lumière pour les éclairer, comme vous l'avez été pour moi._

 _Courage à vous"_


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 12 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 488 mots

Thème : "Baleine"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

~ JOUR 12 - BALEINE ~

* * *

\- Dis Daiki… Si tu devais emmener une chose sur une île déserte, une seule… Ca serait quoi ?

\- … T'as vraiment que des questions de merdes à me poser, toi…

\- Allez, joue le jeu, s'il te plait !

Aomine soupira, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question, pour faire plaisir à son amant.

\- En vrai, je pense que j'aurais besoin de rien. Dans le sens où j'suis sûr que j'arriverais à m'en sortir, même si j'étais tout seul sur une île.

Kise haussa un sourcil, dubitatif devant les propos de son homme. Cependant, il ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

\- J'trouve deux bouts de bois, et je te fais un feu sans problème. Après, j'ai juste à chasser ou cueillir des trucs, c'pas compliqué.

Dit comme ça, non, ça ne paraissait pas compliqué… Mais on parlait d'Aomine Daiki, là, et Kise se surprit à prier que son homme ne se retrouve jamais dans ce genre de situation. Le basané avait déjà du mal à allumer le four et à couper les fils d'un rôti, alors le laisser seul sans rien sur une île déserte revenait pour lui à le mener droit vers le mort.

Mais loin de lui l'idée de casser son délire, le jeune homme blond se pinça simplement les lèvres en attendant la suite.

\- Après, je me fais une vie pépère, à poil sur le sable, sans que personne ne vienne me faire chier.

\- Et tu ne chercherais pas un moyen de rentrer ?

\- … Si, sûrement, à un moment. Mais ça aussi c'est super simple. Je me fais potes avec les animaux de l'île, jusqu'à réussir à dompter des baleines, et elles me ramène à la maison quand j'veux.

\- Ah ouais… Et comment tu fais pour dompter des baleines ?

\- Bah, je les appelle !

Ah bah oui…. C'était une évidence… Un simple sifflement ou crier "BALEINES !" sur la plage allait forcément faire venir les cétacés comme des bons toutous… Normal...

\- Tu penses sérieusement que ça fonctionnerait ?

\- Pourquoi ça fonctionnerait pas ?

\- Tu t'es cru dans "Le monde de Némo" ?

\- N'importe quoi. J'suis sur que ça fonctionne en vrai, sinon ils auraient pas mis ça dans le film.

\- … T'es optimiste.

\- Non, j'ai juste conscience de mes capacités.

Kise hocha doucement la tête, toujours aussi incertain. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Aomine mais… Le syndrome du survivant ne lui allait vraiment pas.

\- Et toi ? … Nan, parce que je suis sur que tu m'as posé la question, juste pour que je te la repose ensuite.

\- … A la base, je voulais être romantique et dire qu'il me suffirait juste de t'avoir avec moi pour survivre, mais finalement, je crois que je vais prendre un couteau-suisse. Je pense que j'aurais plus de chance de m'en sortir.


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 13 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1568 mots

Thème : "Garder"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

#Dernière minute

* * *

 **~ JOUR 13 - GARDER / PROTEGER ~**

* * *

\- Je te fais confiance, Ryota, tu fais attention…

\- Mais oui, Nii-san, t'en fais pas… On va prendre soin d'elle ! Pas vrai, Nana ! Tonton, va bien s'occuper de toi !

La petite fille souriait dans les bras du beau blond, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, en rigolant. Elle posa ses petites mains potelées sur le torse de son oncle, totalement charmée.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper d'un enfant ! -Dit-il en frottant son nez à celui de sa nièce, qui en rigolait.

\- EH ! Je t'entends !

\- Si tu te sens concerné, Daiki, c'est que j'ai raison !

La grande soeur de Ryota pouffa en voyant cette petite altercation entre les deux amants. Elle sourit doucement à son petit frère, et embrassa sa fille, la laissant au bon soin de son oncle et de son conjoint. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait laisser son enfant aussi longtemps à quelqu'un, et même si c'était seulement l'affaire de deux jours, le coeur de la jeune maman se brisait à l'idée de laisser sa fille loin d'elle.

\- Allez, Nii-san, tu vas rater ton train… Profite de ton week-end, tout va bien se passer et…

\- Tu m'appelles…

\- Et je t'appelle au moindre souci, oui. On va prendre soin d'elle, ne t'en fais pas…

Rita hocha doucement la tête et Kise lâcha sa nièce pour que sa soeur puisse la papouiller autant qu'elle le souhaitait, avant de partir. Il concevait que c'était difficile pour elle et ne disait rien.

La porte se referma sur Rita, après un dernier signe de main et Kise rejoignit son amant au salon, la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

Aomine haussa un sourcil en voyant le petit être contre son amant et piqua un fard, avant de détourner les yeux. Mais le jeune homme le remarqua, et tout en caressant les cheveux de sa nièce, aussi blond que les siens, il questionna son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Bah si, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose…

\- Non. Rien.

Kise leva les yeux aux ciels et tout en prenant le sac d'affaires de Nana, il se dit qu'encore une fois, il allait devoir le forcer à parler. Ça faisait maintenant 7 ans que c'était comme ça, et il ne se lassait toujours pas de voir l'air bougon de Daiki.

\- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Nan, sûrement pas. Si tu veux la rendre vivante à ta soeur, me la file surtout pas.

\- Rhoo… N'importe quoi…

Kise s'éloigna vers la chambre d'ami pour installer toutes les affaires de la petite puce, notamment son lit et sa table à langer. Il sourit en pensant au fait que sa soeur était à la limite d'avoir déménagé toutes les affaires de sa fille, pour être sûre qu'elle ne manque rien…

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans l'appartement d'un couple gay sans enfants qu'ils allaient trouver des tétines, ou des lingettes nettoyantes…

Une fois tout cela installé, Ryota mit une grande couverture rembourrée au sol et installa sa nièce, avec pleins de jouets. Il s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle et passa sa fin d'après midi enfermé dans cette chambre, à jouer et à profiter du rire de sa nièce, qui lui faisait l'effet d'un battement d'aile de papillon, tellement ça lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Curieux, Daiki passait parfois discrètement sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et observait son amant jouer avec cet enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, pour ne pas faire disjoncter l'esprit du métis.

Kise était adorable avec les enfants… Rien qu'à voir la patience dont il faisait preuve avec lui, toutefois, c'était encore différent avec les bébés. Il découvrait aujourd'hui un nouveau côté de son amant, extrêmement attendrissant…

Il les vit revenir un peu plus tard, la petite fille simplement en body, et Kise l'embrassa simplement.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi prendre le bain de Nana ?

\- Hein ? Tu veux qu'on se lave avec la gosse ?

\- Naaan… Je te demande juste si tu veux venir laver Nana avec moi…

\- … Bah non.

\- Comme je m'en serais pas douté… Je peux te laisser le soin de faire le dîner ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

Le basané se leva, alors que le blond retourna à ses activités, en papouillant sa nièce qui ne le lâchait plus.

\- Hey, Ryota… Tu me feras prendre mon bain, à moi aussi ?

Kise explosa de rire, sans répondre à son homme… Il avait de ces idées…

Un peu plus tard, le blond revint dans la cuisine, pour préparer le biberon de la petite fille, et Daiki mit la table pour leur propre repas… Sa soeur avait laissé des notes pour tout et n'importe quoi, permettant au couple de suivre les indications sans se poser de questions.

Kise garda sa nièce dans ses bras pour lui donner à manger d'une main, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement de l'autre.

Daiki le regardait faire, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il aimait cette scène… Voir un petit être ressemblant énormément à son amant dans les bras de ce dernier avait quelque chose de très relaxant… Et en même temps de très mélancolique. Presque injuste, selon lui.

En voyant l'état morose de son homme, Kise posa ses baguettes et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu veux bien la prendre un peu ? Je commence à avoir mal aux bras…

\- No way, Kise. Je t'ai dit non.

\- Oh, alleeeez… J'ai tellement envie de te voir avec un bébé dans les bras… S'il te plait…

\- J'ai dit non !

Mais Kise ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et le força à se redresser pour mettre le petite fille assise sur ses genoux, le dos contre son ventre. Aomine eu le réflexe de poser une main sur le ventre de la gamine, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et regarda son amant, complètement perturbé.

\- Je t'avais dit non, Ryota !

\- Regarde… Elle t'observe avec ses grands yeux… J'ai envie qu'elle connaisse tonton, aussi…

Kise tendit le biberon à son homme, et il le prit d'une main hasardeuse. Ryota prit le temps de bien les positionner, et de montrer à son amant comment s'y prendre, et resta près de lui pour le rassurer.

Aomine, en tant que bon fils unique, n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de connaître ce genre de moments. C'était peut-être l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il donnait un biberon à un bébé et qu'il sentait la chaleur d'un enfant contre lui.

Et c'était chelou. Flippant. Beaucoup trop bizarre pour lui.

Il laissa Kise profiter un peu de la vue, avant de retirer la tétine du biberon un peu brusquement de la bouche de Nana, pour la tendre de nouveau au blond.

\- Voilà, je l'ai fait. Tu peux la reprendre, maintenant ?!

Kise soupira devant la mauvaise foi de son homme, mais reprit rapidement la petite fille et le biberon avec lui, évitant ainsi une crise de larmes de Nana, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme le reste de la journée, Kise coucha Nana tôt, avec en arrière, un Daiki faussement boudeur, qui était juste beaucoup trop maladroit pour avouer qu'il aimerait s'occuper de sa nièce avec lui.

Mais Kise allait lui laisser le temps qui lui fallait. Sait-on jamais… Nana restait pour le week-end, et Daiki allait peut-être le surprendre...

Le lendemain, Ryota se leva un peu en sursaut, en ne sentant pas son amant près de lui, dans leur lit. En voyant l'heure, il se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème pour que Daiki se lève avant lui, et à une heure aussi matinale… Sa mémoire se rappela à lui et il se souvint que sa nièce était chez eux… Mais il n'entendait aucun bruit.

Curieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte, en regardant la scène sous ses yeux, d'un air extrêmement attendue.

Daiki était affalé dans le canapé, les deux jambes écartées et le dos contre le dossier, avec Nana sur le ventre. Le bébé tenait son biberon de ses deux petites mains et se nourrissait toute seule, sous le regard protecteur de son homme.

Ils regardaient tous les deux l'écrans de la télévision, branché sur une chaîne de manga, et Aomine parlait à Nana, comme si elle pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait.

Kise était ému devant cette scène… Il hésita une seconde à les laisser comme ça, mais sa volonté de les rejoindre était trop forte. Il se fit discret et s'assit doucement contre son homme, les jambes repliées sous lui, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Daiki.

\- Tu vois… Tu t'en occupes bien…

\- Elle s'est occupée d'elle toute seule, j'ai rien fait moi !

\- … Bien sûr…

Évidemment, c'était elle qui s'était préparée son biberon, qui avait changé sa couche et qui s'était habillée d'un pull pour ne pas avoir froid…

Kise se dit tout de même qu'il allait devoir vérifier que son amant n'avait pas mit la couche de la petite fille à l'envers… Sait-on jamais…

Mais pour le moment, il profita de ce petit moment câlin en famille, se sentant terriblement heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 14 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 2451 mots

(Je crois que quelqu'un n'a pas compris le principe de drabble...)

Thème : "Horloge / Pendule"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K

Genre : Romance, Tranche de vie

 _Désolée s'il y a des incohérences au niveau des conjugaisons... J'ai changé d'avis pour le temps à la dernière minute..._

 _Un jour, je retaperais ce texte... En version plus longue... (Maybe)_

 **~ JOUR 14 - HORLOGE ~**

 _03h06_

Un cri. Parce que tout commence par là. Une nouvelle tête blonde voyait le jour, passant de bras en bras pour l'aider à vivre ses premières minutes dans ce nouveau monde. Vivre faisait mal, l'air remplissait ses petits poumons, les gens autour de lui pleuraient cette naissance, en souriant…

 _04h28_

Ryota. Il s'appelait Ryota, et le petit bébé commençait à le comprendre. Il réagissait à son prénom et découvrait doucement le monde. Les babillages entêtants faisaient sourire les parents du beau petit blond, alors que sa tête basculait dans tous les sens pour observer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

 _05h31_

Le bébé faisait sa place… Il commençait doucement à marcher, et sondait le monde d'une autre façon. De ses grands yeux dorés, il regardait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, en répétant à tue-tête des mots qui n'avaient, pour le moment, aucun sens pour lui. Entouré de l'amour de sa famille, le petit garçon grandissait à son rythme, un grand sourire posé la plupart du temps sur ses petites lèvres roses.

 _06h54_

Le petit garçon devenait un grand. Arborant son petit cartable sur son dos, il avançait main dans la main avec sa maman dans la rue, pour vivre son premier jour d'école. Fier et impatient, quoiqu'un peu impressionné par toute cette nouveauté, le petit garçon jovial ne perdit pas de temps et se fit rapidement pleins d'amis. Il devint la nouvelle coqueluche de sa classe, au grand bonheur de ses parents. Personne ne résistait à ses grands yeux curieux et à son sourire à toute épreuve. Ses larmes de crocodiles émouvaient les plus récalcitrants et le petit garçon se sentait bien dans sa petite tête d'enfant.

 _07h37_

Petit garçon apprit rapidement qu'il fallait travailler pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Même si ça l'embêtait beaucoup et qu'il boudait énormément pour ne pas faire ses devoirs, il était tout de même fier de pouvoir montrer à ses parents ce qu'il avait appris. Il commençait à savoir lire, et s'amusait à déchiffrer tout ce qu'il voyait, découvrant une nouvelle facette du monde de cette façon.

 _08h58_

Petit garçon grandit, et il dut dire au revoir à ses amis pour changer d'établissement. Il passa les portes de la cours des grands confiants, pas inquiet de devoir se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Le collège était complètement différent de la primaire, et il le découvrit bien vite. Ses professeurs ne se laissaient plus attendrir, et ses camarades changeaient de comportement avec lui… Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il allait juste devoir se faire sa place…

 _09h35_

Ryota cligna un peu des yeux à cause d'un flash trop puissant. Ses rétines n'étaient pas encore habituées à cet éclairage, pourtant, il savait déjà qu'il aimait ça. Il commençait aujourd'hui son premier photoshoot pour un magazine adolescent, et c'était avec plaisir qu'il prenait la pose pour satisfaire les attentes du photographe. Pour l'instant, il voyait ça seulement comme un jeu, sa grande soeur était avec lui pour vérifier que tout se déroulait bien. Il était confiant et espérait pouvoir continuer cette activité longtemps…

 _10h15_

Le collège le décevait un peu… Ce n'était plus comme avant, où tout le monde l'aimait et où il avait la sensation d'avoir de vrais amis. Ici, Ryota se sentait un peu seul. Il développait petit à petit sa capacité à tout copier et malgré tous les clubs de sports où il avait fait ses preuves, il ne trouvait rien qui le faisait vraiment vibrer. Ses coéquipiers étaient souvent jaloux de son talent, et même s'ils avaient l'air amicaux devant lui, il savait qu'ils parlent dans son dos… Il s'ennuyait...

 _10h45_

Puis, ce jour-là, il se prit un ballon de basket derrière la tête, comme un signe de la providence. Il rencontra alors une personne qui sera l'émetteur de beaucoup de changements dans sa vie. Il ne su quoi répondre lorsque le jeune homme vint chercher son ballon, un air à peine désolé peint sur le visage.

Mais, il était impressionné. Son camarade dégageait quelque chose d'incroyable, et ce fut sûrement pour cela, qu'après son départ, il se tenta à jeter un oeil dans le gymnase pour le voir jouer.

Et ce fut comme une révélation pour lui.

 _11h30_

Habillé en circonstance, il foulait le sol du gymnase, attiré par tous les bruits de rebonds et de chaussures. Il cherchait du regard ce fameux garçon, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'observer, coupé par son nouveau mentor à l'aura fantomatique.

Rapidement, il se fit une place dans l'équipe principale, à force de ne pas lésiner sur ses efforts et c'était pour lui comme un nouveau souffle. Il allait jouer avec et contre un rival et cette idée faisait pulser d'impatience son sang dans ses veines.

Il se faisait doucement des amis. De vrais amis. Et Ryota était tellement heureux de vivre tout ça, qu'il en était parfois chamboulé.

 _12h10_

Ryota découvrait l'amour. Enfin, ce qui lui semblait être ses premiers émois amoureux. Il ne ressentait rien de ce qu'on lui avait décrit, mais… C'était bien d'avoir une copine, non ?

Mais, lorsque pour la première fois, sa petite-amie l'embrassa sur les lèvres, il se sentit aussi euphorique que perdu. Euphorique à l'idée d'avoir vécu cette première expérience, perdu parce qu'il n'avait rien senti d'autre que du dégoût.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas normal. Mais le beau blond tentait de ne pas y réfléchir. Peut être que tout allait s'arranger avec le temps…

 _13h20_

Visiblement, non, tout ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver ça plaisant d'embrasser une jolie jeune fille, qu'importe le nombre avec lequel il avait essayé.

Cependant… Se retrouver coller contre un casier dans les vestiaires du gymnase par celui qu'il admirait depuis le début… Sentir ses lèvres se faire ravager par ce garçon, son corps chaud collé au sien… Ça, c'était agréable. Même plus que ça… Sa tête lui tournait, son coeur battait à la chamade. Il sentit un vertige le prendre lorsque son camarade s'éloigna de lui brusquement et sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il lui dit d'oublier.

Jamais il ne pourra oublier.

 _14h08_

La déchirure. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait toujours mal, même s'il essayait de ne rien montrer.

Il se sentait abandonné, même s'il tentait de se raccrocher à ce qui restait de l'équipe. Tout le monde souffrait et il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça. Encore plus de voir la lumière, celui qu'il admirait toujours, au plus bas. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… Il se ferait rejeter. Encore.

 _15h30_

La décision commune a été prise. Chacun ira dans un lycée différent. Alors… Il n'allait plus voir aussi souvent le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Il le savait maintenant. C'était une évidence.

Il découvrit plus tard une nouvelle équipe, se fit une nouvelle place comme il pouvait, en tentant d'avancer. Entre les cours, les entraînements, les matches et les compétitions… Ryota faisait son petit bout de chemin, en ayant toujours cette impression de vide au fond de son coeur…

 _16h09_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryota se sentait à sa place. Malgré la douleur qui vrillait ses entrailles et l'appréhension dû au moment, il se sentait terriblement bien.

Il resserrait ses mains sur la peau basané alors qu'il avait la sensation que son corps était écrasé par celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sentait ce sexe le pénétrer maladroitement, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences en acceptant son invitation… Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas d'être là.

Ryota se laissa embaumé par la tendresse inattendue de son désormais amant, en gémissant sans aucune pudeur.

 _17h20_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryota se sentait important. Après s'être mainte fois retrouvé nu dans le lit de son amant, celui-ci avait décidé de l'inviter au restaurant. Tout s'officialisait entre eux, alors qu'il n'osait même plus espérer quoi que ce soit de plus. Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, et de retour chez lui, il aima penser que son homme lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois et osa se sentir aimer, son corps gravant les sentiments du basané en lui.

 _18h30_

Le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable, au point où Ryota aimerait bloquer les aiguilles de l'horloge sur une heure bien précise. Mais cela était impossible, malheureusement.

Le lycée se terminait, le jeune homme commençait désormais ses études pour devenir pilote de ligne. Le mannequinat était de l'histoire ancienne, préférant se consacrer entièrement à ses études et à son homme. Ils emménagèrent d'ailleurs ensemble, pour vivre une nouvelle vie à deux, bien plus intime et libre.

 _19h20_

C'était difficile parfois, la vie à deux. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord avec l'être aimé, mais rien que d'imaginer le perdre est un supplice. Alors, on hausse la voix autant pour se faire entendre que pour retenir l'autre. Se coucher loin de lui à cause d'un différent est tellement douloureux qu'on ne peut pas supporter ce sentiment d'abandon.

C'est pour cela que Ryota tendait la main dans le lit, pour atteindre son amant qui était si près et pourtant si loin de lui. Et quand il attrapa son bras pour le ramener vers lui, le jeune blond se promit de ne plus jamais vivre ce genre de situation…

 _20h06_

Ils étaient diplômés. Tandis que son amant entra dans les forces de l'ordre, lui passait encore par l'étape de la formation sur le terrain, pour pouvoir un jour lui aussi avoir sa place de pilote. Parfois, il partait pendant plusieurs jours pour s'envoler loin de sa maison, pourtant, il ne doutait pas de la fidélité de son homme, malgré parfois une peur insidieuse qui se faisait une place dans sa tête. Toutefois, il restait confiant et se sentait toujours rassuré lorsqu'il entendait la voix du basané au téléphone, lui parlant de tout et de rien.

 _21h39_

Parfois, il pleurait en pensant qu'un jour, il pourrait perdre son homme. Et pour calmer ses angoisses, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui acheter une bague pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas près de partir. Une jolie petite cérémonie à deux a eu lieu, avec des promesses d'avenir plus belles les unes que les autres, qui faisaient encore briller les yeux du jeune homme blond. C'était ça le bonheur, pour lui…

 _22h16_

Et l'horloge tournait, la vie défilait vite, bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

Ryota avait l'impression que c'était hier que son amant lui prenait sa virginité, et pourtant… Pourtant aujourd'hui, il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une petite maison, avec son fiancé. Il aime bien dire fiancé, même plus qu'il n'apprécierait de l'appeler son mari… Parce que c'était pour lui la promesse d'un amour juvénile qui ne s'arrêtera jamais, la fougue et la folie qui allait avec…

Leur chien attendait sagement leur retour dans la maison, alors que les deux hommes montaient en grade professionnellement, petit à petit...

Doucement, Ryota se sentait vieillir. C'était un adulte depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais il y avait des choses qui ne trompaient pas. Comme les cheveux de son amant qui grisonnaient à certains endroits ou ses propres rides au coin de ses yeux dorés.

Il n'avait plus l'énergie de faire certaines choses, mais en trouvait pour d'autres. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'est sa volonté de se réveiller chaque matin au côté de son homme, ou de le retrouver à chaque retour de voyages…

 _23h10_

Il n'y avait plus de doute concernant le temps qui passait à une allure implacable.

Ryouta caressait la main de son homme, qui était loin de la forme de sa jeunesse.

Ils n'étaient pas des plus vieux, mais il sentait qu'ils… Avaient fait leur temps. Les rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux se sont propagées sur le reste de son visage, son corps fatiguait au moindre geste…

Il savait aussi que son compagnon n'était pas dans un meilleur état, si ce n'était pire. Et vivre sans lui n'était même pas envisageable pour Ryota.

Ils parlaient parfois du passé, de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Ils se remémoraient leurs folles parties de basket ou de jambes en l'air, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant perdu le nord en vieillissant.

 _23h20_

Il entendait parfois une présence près de lui, et ne savait pas pour qui elle était là. Il regardait souvent dans le vide, suppliant pour ne pas partir avant son homme. Il voulait rester jusqu'au bout, lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour toujours. Il voulait être cette personne qui sera là pour le rassurer au moment de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait capable de tout faire pour que son amant n'ait pas à subir sa perte.

Il ne supportait plus de voir l'homme qu'il a aimé toute sa vie souffrir autant.

 _23h30_

Il le savait pourtant. Mais il aurait préféré que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

L'amour de sa vie venait de partir.

Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Le torrent sur ses joues ne s'arrêtait pas. Il était en train de devenir fou de douleur.

Son coeur se brisait, il était complètement dévasté, il ne savait même plus où il était.

Le corps de son amant était emmené loin de lui, alors que tous leurs souvenirs étaient bien trop présents, lui pesant sur l'esprit comme une mauvaise litanie.

 _23h40_

Ryota fut emmené quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Le personnel tentait de le rassurer et de lui apporter du réconfort, même s'ils savaient au fond d'eux, qu'ils ne pourront rien faire pour lui. Il avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il voulait.

 _23h50_

Comme si la mort avait pitié de lui, elle préféra abréger ses souffrances, loin de l'être aimé.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient.

Et Ryota ferma les yeux.

 **00h00**


	15. Chapter 15

Date : 15 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 682 mots

Thème : "Faible / Fragile / Léger"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 15 - FAIBLE~**

* * *

Aomine observait son amant près de lui. Le beau blond était endormi à ses côtés, partiellement recouvert d'un drap décoloré, cachant sa nudité. Allongé sur le ventre, l'oreiller dans ses bras, Kise dormait du sommeil du juste, après avoir fait subir à son corps la plus belle des tortures.

Le basané, lui, ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de l'Apollon qui partageait son lit. Il caressait distraitement son dos, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le réveiller. Sa respiration apaisée le détendait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ses iris n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de lui, et chaque carré de peau qui passait sous la pulpe de ses doigts le ramenait à une pensée ou à une autre. Il sentait le palpitant de son homme battre légèrement contre sa main, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en tracer les limites, pour apprendre chaque pulsation, chaque message, chaque mot, chaque secret…

Aomine réfléchissait. A tout, à rien… A ce qui avait poussé Kise à courir après un gars comme lui, à sa façon de le faire craquer, jusqu'à le rendre, aujourd'hui, complètement accro à cette gueule d'ange...

Les muscles de Kise étaient dessinés, quoique légèrement moins imposant que les siens… Pourtant, il se sentait parfois tellement plus faible que lui… Surtout lorsque ça concernait leur sentiment.

Son homme était capable de lui faire mille déclarations à la minute alors que lui… Lui, il commençait à peine à accepter le fait de recevoir autant d'attention. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose de gentil, il avait l'impression d'être ridicule, voir à côté de la plaque. Toutefois, Kise ne se préoccupait pas de ça, et acceptait chacune de ses paroles maladroites, avec un sourire tendre.

Il était tellement plus courageux que lui. D'assumer qui il était, ce qu'il aimait… Qui il aimait. Lui avait encore du mal avec tout ça. Même si Kise avait aussi sa part plus fragile, il lui avait dévoilé sans trop d'hésitation, le laissant alors découvrir un garçon blessé, parfois craintif, qui avait perpétuellement besoin d'être rassuré… Son homme était humain, il avait des failles, et pourtant, il ne lui cachait pas. Alors que lui, il essayait toujours de rester fort, de tenir le coup, de faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait…

Alors que c'était faux… Tellement faux… Le moindre regard que Ryota lui jetait le faisaient vaciller, chacun de ses sourires le rendait étrangement heureux, alors que ses yeux humides de larmes lui fendaient le coeur…

Il lui enviait un peu sa façon d'être entier… Mais n'assumerait pas forcément de se laisser autant aller…

Les seuls moments où Daiki acceptait réellement d'étaler ses sentiments… C'était quand son amant était inconscient et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait… Il se permettait de faire et dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout ce que ses émotions lui disait….

Il pouvait le caresser pendant des heures, le regarder dormir sans se lasser, lui murmurer ce qu'il ressentait, ses peines, ses émois, son affection… Sa peur de le perdre.

Et dans l'intimité de ses moments, il ignorait que Kise l'écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive, contrôlant sa respiration pour ne pas faire savoir à son amant qu'il était réveillé. Il écoutait chaque mot, chaque tressaillement dans sa voix, et l'accueillait comme un cadeau secret.

Il aimait tellement Aomine… Il savait que c'était compliqué pour lui de faire face à tout ça, alors, il satisfaisait sa curiosité et son palpitant gonflait d'amour à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à son moment à lui…

Il retenait chaque détail de ce qu'il disait, tous ses compliments le touchaient énormément, et à chaque fois qu'Aomine exposait un problème ou se tourmentait sur un sujet, il faisait tout pour y répondre discrètement dans un temps relatif.

Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas prêt à en parler ouvertement ensemble. Ils préféraient garder ce petit moment secret.

Aomine se baissa légèrement, pour embrasser la nuque chaude de son homme, caressant doucement sa peau.

\- … Je t'aime, Ryota….

Et Kise sourit dans son faux sommeil, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	16. Chapter 16

Date : 16 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 678 mots

Thème : "Anguleux"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 16 - ANGULEUX ~**

* * *

\- "Anguleux"..."Coruscant"..."Dodécaèdre"... "Epectase"..."Impavide…""Myrmidon"...

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aomine et Kise avaient été invités chez les grands-parents du jeune homme blond, pour un petit week-end. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, les membres de la famille Kise avaient plutôt bien accueilli l'arrivée de leur beau-fils, se montrant même assez curieux de savoir qui il était.

Très agréablement surpris, Ryota n'avait absolument aucun reproche à faire à son homme, qui avait eu une conduite irréprochable devant ses proches.

Alors que tous étaient partis faire une petite balade, Ryota avait réussi à négocier avec ses parents pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec son homme. Il rougissait déjà de passer un moment en tête avec Daiki, mais celui-ci, contre toutes attentes, ne le calculait pas plus que ça…

\- Je révise !

Kise écarquilla un peu les yeux, en regardant son amant, dubitatif. Il avança vers le lit, puis s'allongea dessus sur le ventre, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à ce que regardait son amant, d'un air si concentré.

\- … Pourquoi tu regardes "Le Dictionnaire des mots rares" ?

\- J'te l'ai dit, je révise.

\- Pourq… Oh… Non, me dis pas que t'es resté là-dessus ?

\- Quoi ?! Eh, oh, te fous pas de ma gueule, elle m'aura pas deux fois ta grand-mère !

Kise ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'il pouvait sûrement se mettre son petit instant coquin sous le bras si Daiki ne prêtait nullement attention à lui…

La veille, la famille s'était regroupée pour une petite soirée Scrabble, et même si Aomine s'en sortait pas mal au début… La grand-même de Kise lui avait littéralement mis la misère par la suite.

\- C'était qu'un jeu, Dai… Puis tu sais, on perd tous contre elle, tout le temps...

\- Nan, nan… J'ai bien senti que ta mamie me prenait pas un abruti d'illétré, alors ce soir, je la défie et je la plume.

Kise sentait que sa grand-mère avait sûrement blessé son amant dans son orgueil, et il connaissait un très bon moyen de toucher son ego… Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air des plus motivé pour ça...

\- Et si tu mettais de côté tes révisions, Daiki, pour… Une autre activité ?

Aomine jeta un coup oeil vers son amant, allongé à côté de lui, qui lui lançait un regard charmeur… Mais il se détourna avant de lui répondre.

\- Eh oh, tu calmes tout de suite ta lulibérine, et tu éloignes ton corps callipyge de moi !

\- T'es sur ?

Toujours allongé sur leur lit, Kise releva légèrement les hanches pour défaire le bouton et la braguette de son jean. Il passa ses deux mains sous le tissu pour le baisser sur ses fesses, prenant son temps pour le laisser languir… Aomine regardait le spectacle de son amant, tout de suite plus intéressé par sa proposition.

Il ne tarda pas à se jeter sur lui, sous un cri surpris du beau blond, qui était plus que satisfait de la tournure des événements.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée… La famille fut de nouveau conviée à une partie de jeu de société, mais qui n'a finalement pas été réclamé par le basané.

Le scrabble de nouveau sur la table, les tours s'enchaînèrent et au bout de plusieurs mots où la grand-mère Kise mettait tout le monde en position foetale, Aomine posa quelques lettres sur le plateau, créant un énorme silence…

Son petit-ami s'éclata la tête contre la table, mort de honte.

\- … "CHIBRE"... Très recherché jeune homme…

\- Ouais… Bah vous voyez ça avec votre petit-fils, c'est le seul mot qu'il a bien voulu que j'intègre cette aprèm, alors que moi j'voulais réviser…

Ryota ne savait plus où se mettre... Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le pire dans cette situation : Que son mec ait décidé de poser ce mot sur le plateau, ou concevoir que sa grand-mère connaissait celui-ci ?...

\- Tonton, c'est quoi un chibre ?

Oubliez, il savait ce qui était le pire maintenant.


	17. Chapter 17

Date : 17 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 708 mots

Thème : "Gonflé / Enflé"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

~ JOUR 7 - GONFLÉ / ENFLÉ ~

* * *

Aomine s'arrêta dans ses révisions forcées en prenant conscience de quelque chose qui le déconcentra.  
Assis sur le sol, ses affaires sur la table basse, il releva la tête en regardant son amant, qui mordillait un stylo, complètement prit dans sa lecture.

Et observer son homme ne l'aida pas à se détourner de ses pensées peu avouables.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être aussi concentré sur quelque chose ou si c'était l'histoire des samouraïs et la descprition de leurs pratiques de franches camaraderies entre deux guerres, dans la sueur et dans le sang, mais une chose était sûre : Son sexe gonflé de désir donnait une forme assez spéciale à son pantalon.

Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de Kise, à coup de pied dans le genou, ce qui, assez bizarrement, fonctionnait très bien.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Petit bonhomme veut rentrer à sa maison.  
\- … Hein ?

Kise prit le temps de regarder les cahiers d'Aomine, face à lui, pour essayer de trouver une explication à son charabia, mais sans succès.  
Le basané attendit d'avoir de nouveau toute l'attention de son amant, qui le regardait perplexe.

Donc, pour être plus clair, Aomine pointa successivement son membre sous la table, puis le bas du corps de son compagnon.

\- Petit bonhomme… Veut rentrer à sa maison…

Kise prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour tentant de réfuter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Daiki ne venait pas de dire ça… Non… En soit, l'image était mignonne, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire… Toutefois, il était impensable qu'il ait balancé ça à la volée, sans aucune réfléxion au préalable.

Sous le silence de Kise, Aomine resta à le fixer pendant un moment, avant de tout simplement se lancer dans une explication plus claire, puisque, visiblement et selon lui, son blond n'avait pas comprit.

\- Je parle de mon sexe, en fait… Qui est sous la table… Et qui va finir par me péter le jean.

Kise ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier les dires de son homme, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il affirmait. Le problème pour lui n'était pas là...

\- Je suis occupé, Aominecchi...  
\- ...J'ai le chibre dur, Kise ! -Dit-il, presque comme une réponse au sens de la vie.  
\- Oui, ça, j'avais compris…  
\- Ah… Bah tu veux pas lâcher ton anglais pour "suck my dick" ?  
\- I said you, Aominecchi… I'm occupé.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse.  
Il décide d'utiliser la technique ultime pour faire flancher son amant. La solution qui laissait toujours Kise un peu fébrile et qui faisait qu'il finissait toujours par se jeter sur lui.

Il se déshabilla, et se réinstalla nu à sa place, sans dire un mot.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aominecchi ?  
\- Moi ? Rien…

Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur le corps de son homme. Son charisme n'avait d'égal que son caractère de merde, ça, c'était sûr…  
Ses muscles ressortaient parfaitement avec la douce chaleur printanière, sa peau métissée le narguait, et ne parlons même pas de son sexe, qui effectivement, était en pleine forme et lui faisait de l'oeil… Comme toujours…  
Le jeune homme blond était tellement faible face à la nudité de son amant, il commençait à avoir sacrément chaud, et la main basané qui alla caresser cette verge suintante ne l'aida pas du tout à reprendre contenance...

\- Regarde Kise… Tu l'as fait pleurer… T'es vraiment méchant…

Le jeune mannequin ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à cette vision… Daiki savait qu'il était sur le point de gagner.

Aomine se touchait sans pudeur devant son compagnon, qui sentait de plus en plus sa virilité enflée dans son boxer. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les mouvements de sa main et gesticulait un peu sur son coussin, ne trouvant plus de position confortable.

\- Aominecchi ?  
\- Mmhh…  
\- … Je te déteste.

Aomine sourit en entendant son amant l'insulter de la sorte et cria silencieusement victoire quand il le vit refermer violement ses livres de cours, sans le lâcher des yeux…

Il savait d'avance qu'il allait passer un trèèès bon moment… Surtout vu la façon dont il avait mis son homme à bout.


	18. Chapter 18

Date : 18 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 683 mots

Thème : "Bouteille"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 18 - BOUTEILLE ~**

* * *

\- Ryotaaaaaaaa !... Je t'aimeuuuuuuh ! T'es mon bébé ààà moiiii….

\- Oui, oui, Daiki, je sais…

Kise hésitait encore entre rire et pleurer.

Rire parce que son amant était dans un état pitoyable et lui donnait une image de lui qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour…  
Pleurer, parce que c'était lui qui allait devoir le coucher et que c'était lui qui allait dormir avec.

Et un Daiki torché était un Daiki extrêmement fatiguant.

Aomine était debout, affalé contre Kise, et ce dernier tentait bien que mal de la maintenir à la verticale, en supportant tout son poids.

\- Elle est où ma bouteille de bière, Ryouuuu ?

\- Aucune idée… Mais je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, mon amour…

\- Même pas vrai ! J'suis pas bourré ! Et si je suis pas bourré c'est que… C'est que je peux encore boire !

\- Tu tiens plus debout, chaton…

\- Siiii ! Regarde !

Aomine se releva bien sur ses deux jambes, se mit bien droit avant de tendre les deux bras vers le ciel un air sérieusement enfantin colle sur le visage. Kise se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire et le froisser… Il avait l'air un peu ridicule, mais il préféra ne rien dire…

\- … Et voilà, tadaaa ! J'suis pas bourré !

\- Non, woaw, c'est vrai que là, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta sobriété…

\- Et ouais. Alors, où qu'elle est ma bière ?!

\- Je sais pas…

\- J'ai chaud…. J'ai suuuuper chaud…. J'ai envie de me mettre tout nu…

\- Non, bah non, Daiki…

\- Tu m'fais un bisou alors ?! Ou on peut carrément aller faire des bébés… Genre, là-bas….

Daiki pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce, où se déroulait de la soirée, comme si c'était vraiment un endroit adéquat pour pratiquer le coït.

\- Là- bas ?

\- Ouais… Là-bas c'est bien…

\- Pas convaincu…

\- C'est parce que t'as pas bu assez, bébé ! Viens, on va boire un coup ! J'ai grand soif !

Kise se fit entraîner par son compagnon titubant, sous le regard compatissant de leurs amis, qui n'allaient pas du tout venir en aide au beau blond. De toute façon, s'ils approchaient trop près, Aomine serait capable de mordre pour marquer son territoire.

De base, la panthère n'appréciait pas que s'approche trop de son blond… Mais alors bourré, ça devenait presque dangereux.

Alors, Kise devait supporter seul les conneries de son homme, en attendant qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement… Et ça pouvait durer un moment…

Une heure plus tard, il était impossible de louper le beau blond danser sur Britney Spears pour son amant, qui l'acclamait comme un fanboy en rut. Kise gloussait comme une dinde, et passait parfois son doigt sur la joue de son compagnon, dans une piètre attitude de séduction. Son regard chaud et envieux détaillait Aomine, comme s'il s'abreuvait de sa présence.

Deux heures plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise et arrête les deux amants dans leurs conneries. Ils avaient tous imaginé que l'alcool allait finir par redescendre, mais c'était sans compter les amoureux qui avaient toujours une soif insatiable. Aucun des deux ne tenait encore debout, ils étaient déjà tombés à plusieurs reprises en explosant de rire, sous les regards fatigués des autres.

Et… Est-il vraiment utile de parler du carnage qui a eu lieu au moment où Kise a décidé de faire entendre sa voix enivrée, pour détruire les plus beaux classiques de leur temps ?... Et quand Aomine a décidé de le rejoindre…. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas...

Allongé à même le sol, les deux amants rigolaient, s'embrassaient et se caressaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde… Les mains commençaient à se frayer un chemin sous les vêtements, les rires se firent éclipser par des regards désireux de plus...

Leurs amis n'ont eu d'autre choix que de les enfermer dans une chambre, histoire de ne pas assister à leurs accouplements… Même si, malheureusement, une porte pouvait les rendre aveugles, mais pas sourds….


	19. Chapter 19

Date : 19 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 472 mots

Thème : "Roussi"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 19 - ROUSSI ~**

* * *

Kise avait fait une bêtise.  
Enfin, lui considérait ça comme une judicieuse intervention de sa part, dans l'accoutumance de son amant pour les magazines de charmes.

Mais il se doutait que son amant n'allait pas forcément autant apprécier son initiative.

A l'aide de ses acolytes de toujours, Takao et Momoi, il avait organisé un photoshoot privé de sa personne, dans des habits et positions qui aurait pu faire rougir les plus grandes idoles qu'affectionnait Daiki.

Toutefois, il ne s'était pas arrêté là.  
Au lieu de juste remplacer les magazines par ses photos, il avait eu l'audace de simplement garder les couvertures de ses revues, pour ne changer que le livret à l'intérieur par ses portraits.

En soit, ce sont devenus des pièges.  
Mais Kise était très fier de lui ! Il fallait avouer que ses photos étaient magnifiques et il était désirables à souhait sur le papier glacé.

Il replaça les magazines à leur place, et attendit patiemment que son compagnon les découvre….

Quelque part, il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour lui, peut être même qu'il se mettra en colère, mais il préféra penser que son amant allait aimer sa petite surprise…. Quoi qu'il n'allait peut-être pas lui dire qu'il a jeté les photos de ses rivales indirectes…

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, Aomine rentra à la maison, Kise se fit tout gentil et tout mignon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon de son compagnon. Bien évidemment, le basané n'était pas débile… Enfin, pas à ce point-là, et il voyait bien les manigances de son beau blond. Cependant, il ne dit rien, se laissant cajoler comme un roi.

Au grand malheur de Ryota, Aomine mit un temps fou à se décider à aller jeter un oeil à ses magazines. En soit, c'était déjà une avancée pour lui, c'était même un peu flatteur si le basané se ressentait plus autant le besoin de regarder ces précieuses photos tendancieuses.

Par contre, au moment venu… Il se passa très peu de temps avant que Kise entende son nom résonner dans tout l'appartement.

\- KISE ! T'AS FAIT QUOI A MES MAGAZINES ?! POURQUOI Y A TA TRONCHE PART...

Un léger silence, où Kise entendit vaguement des pages se tourner, avant que Daiki ne se remette à parler, beaucoup plus calmement…

\- Putain, ce cul…

Pour le jeune homme blond, c'était comme un pari gagné… Peut-être qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une addiction certaine, ou même l'avait-il soigné de ses pires travers !

Et peut être qu'avec ça, il aura prouvé une bonne fois pour toute à son homme qu'il n'aimait que lui, qu'il lui appartenait tout entier, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de le voir partir… Et donc aucune raison d'être jaloux...

\- Eh, mais… J'PEUX SAVOIR QUI T'AS VU A POIL POUR FAIRE CES PHOTOS ?!

Ou pas...


	20. Chapter 20

Date : 20 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 458 mots

Thème : "Cassable / Fragile"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort

 _Pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à ce texte aujourd'hui, donc un peu bâclé à mon avis ^^'_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 20 - FRAGILE ~**

* * *

Kise avait un petit coeur fragile. Il n'était pas malade, loin de là, juste extrêmement sentimental. Presque hyper sensible, selon certains.  
La moindre chose pouvait faire vaciller son coeur, et le rendre d'humeur joyeuse ou morose.

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il était question d'amour.  
A partir du moment où son palpitant se manifestait à la vue d'une personne, Kise savait qu'il était foutu. Que toutes ses pensées allaient se diriger vers cette personne et qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de réguler ses émotions en fonction d'elle.

Un simple coup d'oeil pouvait le mettre en émoi, comme un mot pouvait le détruire.

Les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, et Kise pouvait donner tout ce qu'il n'avait pas à l'être aimer, sans penser aux conséquences. Il donnait autant son amour, son attention, que la possibilité à l'autre de le blesser sans compassion.

Et autant dire que ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes en étant tombé amoureux d'Aomine Daiki, l'être le plus instable qui soit. La personnification même du "je t'aime, moi non plus".

Mais il le savait pertinemment et ne cherchait absolument pas à le changer. Alors, quand il a trouvé le courage d'aller lui déclarer ses sentiments, et qu'ils ont pris la décision d'essayer malgré leur dualité de comportements, il savait qu'il allait vivre une histoire qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Beaucoup trop forte du bon comme du mauvais côté.

Et il a pu très vite s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas loin de la réalité avec ses pensées.  
Un coup, la panthère pouvait lui montrer un intérêt sans fin, puis sans prévenir, se faisait solitaire en ne donnant plus aucune nouvelle. Dans ces moments-là, Kise était particulièrement angoissé. Il pouvait presque se mettre à pleurer à l'entente de son nom, ne sachant plus où ils en étaient. Quand Aomine revenait, sa vie recommençait à tourner rond, et il lui pardonnait ses absences comme si elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il lui donnait tout, ça en était aussi pathétique qu'admirable, selon les points de vue. Kise était comme un papillon, aussi fragile qu'un battement d'aile et attiré par une lumière trop vive. Il ressentait tout avec une puissance inimaginable et incompréhensible pour ceux qui le voyait si lunatique.

Aomine était le premier à ne pas comprendre sa sensibilité… Même s'il commençait à faire des efforts pour ne plus le faire pleurer… Il n'en montrait rien, néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il voyait son homme versé une larme, c'était pour Daiki comme un monde qui s'effondrait sur lui.

Alors, oui, Kise était beaucoup trop sensible… Fragile peut être, émotif, très certainement…

Mais ça lui donnait une excuse pour se blottir contre son homme, à chaque fois qu'il le voulait, pour trouver la force à chaque seconde de poser un sourire sur ses lèvres...


	21. Chapter 21

Date : 21 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 695 mots

Thème : "Vider"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

 _Rating : T_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _(C'est qui se rapproche le plus d'un retard je pense... Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, ma santé ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé ni motivé aujourd'hui à écrire..._

 _Et le Rp... Ca non plus, ça ne m'a pas aidé... Mais que voulez-vous, je suis faible face au RP !)_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 21 - VIDER ~**

* * *

Aomine se retira de son amant et s'affala à côté de lui, haletant et en sueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre incitait machinalement le corps près de lui à venir dans ses bras. Kise prit son invitation avec grand plaisir, et ne se gêna pas pour poser sa tête contre son torse, aussi essoufflé que son compagnon.

Aomine était bien… Détendu… Vidé de toute son énergie et apaisé de tout… Presque hors du temps. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet de faire l'amour avec Kise. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté avant lui.

Avec ses ex, c'était complètement différent. Déjà, parce que c'étaient des nanas. C'était un fait indiscutable pour lui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de partager sa vie et sa couche avec un homme.

Mais il se souvenait qu'il détestait particulièrement quand elles le collait après une partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne supportait pas leur contact, de sentir leur chaleur et leurs formes contre lui… Il n'aimait pas les entendre débattre sur sa performance, sur l'acte charnel qui venait d'être fait… Il ne supportait pas leur besoin éloquent d'être rassurées sur tout et rien…

Et pour ne parler que du côté sexuel… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était fait chier avec elles… Elles geignaient tout le temps, il subissait presque leur gémissement beaucoup trop aiguës, leur corps trop sensible à sa bestialité… En fait, il s'était senti brimer auprès des femmes qu'il a connu. Opprimer dans un acte qu'il affectionnait pourtant énormément. Elles n'osaient rien, se laissaient presque faire, minaudaient près de lui pour un peu d'affection… Non, ça ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Alors, qu'avec Kise… Mon dieu, c'était tellement différent. Déjà, ses gémissements étaient à eux seuls une raison de s'affirmer gay. Et il ne parlait même pas de sa façon d'onduler du bassin, pour demander plus, pour répondre à ses coups de reins… Ça, c'était quelque chose qui le rendait fou de désir…  
Aussi, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser du beau blond, il était loin de dissimuler son fort caractère. Il s'affirmait et ne se laissait pas faire… Aomine aimait particulièrement ça chez lui. Il aurait peut-être du mal à l'assumer devant d'autres personnes, mais il adorait lorsque Kise se déhanchait sur lui, en serrant ses cuisses sur son bassin, ne lui laissait aucun moyen de s'échapper… Il prenait le contrôle de leurs étreintes, le regardait avec défi, lui imposait un rythme et supportait le sien avec une certaine euphorie... Parfois, il se disait que leur alchimie était presque trop belle pour ne pas n'être qu'un fantasme sortie tout droit de son imagination... Mais non, ce n'était que la stricte réalité, et il aimait se le confirmer à chaque instant qu'ils passaient nu ensemble...

Sans oublier un détail, qui n'était pas des moindres… Kise était sûrement plus beau que n'importe quelle fille qu'il avait pu voir nue. Son corps tout entier, ses courbes, ses muscles… Et ses fesses… Bordel, ses fesses… Tout était un appel à la luxure. Ses mains ne se lassaient jamais de toucher cette peau blanche lactescente, sans parler de ses yeux larmoyants de complaisance qui le faisaient chavirer dans la jouissance à chaque fois...

Donc… C'était avec un plaisir non feint qu'il lui offrait une étreinte tendre, après une plus charnelle et bestiale… Il prenait un plaisir fou à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et à voir Kise le regarder avec des yeux brillants de satisfaction…. Sa façon à lui de partager son plaisir sans dire un mot… De lui faire comprendre qu'il était comblé...  
Pas besoin de grandes déclarations, de grands mots. Ces simples échanges de regards en disaient plus sur leurs sentiments et leur bien-être que n'importe quel discours.

Il se sentait à chaque fois autant rassasié que quémandeur, toujours aussi insatiable du corps de son homme…

Et même s'il ne le crierait peut-être jamais au premier badaud qui passe… Il espérait vraiment que cette situation ne changerait jamais, et qu'il restera toujours aussi épris de ce garçon qui avait littéralement changé sa vie. Il le rendait plus vivant et lui-même que jamais, alors il espérait tellement que cette sensation perdurerait éternellement...


	22. Chapter 22

Date : 22 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 2604 mots

Thème : "Coûteux / Cher"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

 _(Vouloir écrire un truc plus long pour se faire pardonner du retard des derniers jours. Ecrire un truc trop long. Etre encore plus en retard. LA BASE LAWIKI !_

 _Désolée s'il y a des fautes ou pas mal de répétition, je ferrais au mieux pour me recorriger plus tard ')_

 **~ JOUR 22 - COÛTEUX ~**

Kise rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail éreintante. Il était bien heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. En passant le pas de l'immeuble, il pensa à prendre le courrier, qui devait s'accumuler depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert sa boîte aux lettres. Pour sûr que ce n'était pas son amant qui allait le faire, lui, il préférait rentrer et s'affaler dans le canapé à peine ses affaires posées.

Le beau blond posa sa veste et son sac, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, puis alla s'installer sur le divan du salon pour ouvrir son courrier. Quelques factures, pas mal de publicités, mais surtout… Une lettre assez étrange… Son nom était écrit à la main, dans une écriture un peu gauche qui lui semblait familière. Ni une, ni deux, Kise ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en découvrir le contenu. Il déplia la simple feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle il retrouva la même écriture peu soignée… Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu cette calligraphie gribouillée et douteuse…

Il commença à lire les mots qui se succédaient, et rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… Il ne pensait pas que son amant aurait eu le cran de le faire…

" _Cher Père-Noël (Donc, toi, Ryota…)_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te faire part de mes souhaits concernant mes cadeaux de Noël. L'hiver approche et cette année, j'ai envie de te faire raquer. Et rien a foutre qu'on soit au Japon et qu'on ne fête pas Noël, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les occidentaux qui devraient recevoir des cadeaux !_

 _En vrai, j'ai été sage, et tu me dois bien ça. Je t'ai supporté chaque jour de l'année, même quand tu étais chiant, que t'avais pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi parce que soi-disant, tu étais fatigué, alors qu'en vrai… On sait tous les deux que tu as tout le temps envie de moi et que tu fais ça juste pour te faire désirer._

 _Mais moi, je ne suis qu'un homme et tu me fais sacrément bander, bébé. Alors, en lisant ces lignes, tu affirmes avoir pris connaissance du fait que ce soir, je te démonte le cul. Avec amour, évidemment. Une levrette romantique, en somme._

 _Mais bref, retournons à nos moutons. Mes cadeaux. Tu vois, en plus, je suis sympa, je te préviens à l'avance. Pour Noël, je voudrais :_

 _\- Faire pleins de bébés. Du moins essayer._

 _\- Les dernières baskets Harden, Kobe et Hormets, respectivement noires, grises et noires/bleues._

 _\- Une entrée pour le prochain salon de l'érotisme (On ira ensemble bébé, t'inquiète !)_

 _\- Mon permis moto._

 _\- La moto qui va avec. Une deux places pour que je t'emmène partout avec moi._

 _\- Un poème signé de ta main, où tu fais l'éloge de ma personne._

 _\- Un terrain de basket privé…. Ou un gymnase. C'est mieux un gymnase._

 _\- Un billet pour un match de la NBA._

 _\- Donc au passage, un billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis._

 _\- Et tout le voyage qui va avec, en fait._

 _\- Un massage qui dure des heures et qui se termine par ma bite dans ton cul._

 _Voilà. Tu vois, je ne demande pas grand chose. Rien que ne coûte vraiment cher, en plus._

 _J'espère que tu vas prendre en compte TOUTES mes demandes, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes, donc c'est normal de vouloir me faire plaisir et de me combler sur tous les points._

 _Au passage, je t'aime._

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Le mec le plus beau et le plus génial du monde et avec qui tu as une chance inestimable de faire ta vie."_

Kise relu plusieurs fois la lettre, en se mordant la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas se retenir d'exploser de rire. Son conjoint ne savait plus quoi inventer… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement mignon. Il plia soigneusement la lettre, avant de la ranger dans ses affaires, pour ne pas que Daiki la retrouve.

Le soir-même, lorsque Aomine rentra à la maison, Kise fit semblant de rien et ne dit rien à son amant. Pourtant, le jeune homme finit par se douter que son compagnon avait compté les jours avant la réception de la lettre, puisqu'il eut le droit à sa levrette romantique, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne mentionne l'échange épistolaire.

 ** _Quelques mois plus tard…_**

\- Bon, Ryota, t'as bientôt fini ?! Ça fait trois plombes que t'es là-dedans !

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Sois patient…

Aomine retourna dans le canapé, en attendant son homme les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans leur chambre, mais bordel, c'était beaucoup trop long pour lui…

Au moment même où il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il était prêt à râler sur son amant… Mais ses reproches restèrent coincés au bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son blond arrivé torse nu, un pantalon rouge au bord blanc horriblement moulant, un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc vissé sur la tête et un sac en tissu beige sur une épaule.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, devant le costume terriblement sexy de son compagnon. Kise s'approcha de lui, puis se baissa à sa hauteur à genoux entre ses jambes, ne se gênant pas pour caresser ses cuisses au passage. Il lui sourit, de son sourire le plus candide qui soit, sans le lâcher des yeux, alors qu'Aomine était toujours en pleine apoplexie devant la vision que lui offrait son blond.

\- Joyeux Noël, chaton…

Aomine déglutit, déjà près à lui sauter dessus, mais Kise le retient, en posant sa hotte improvisée sur le sol, pour en sortir une boite en carton emballé dans un joli papier cadeau.

Daiki sourit comme un enfant, avant d'attraper la boîte pour en déchirer le papier sans scrupule.

\- Tu as bien reçu ma lettre, alors ?!

\- Mh, mh…

Kise posa ses fesses sur la table basse, impatient de voir la réaction de Daiki face à son… Enfin, à ses cadeaux…

Aomine enleva le scotch sur le carton et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la boite. Dedans, il en vit une deuxième emballée, puis une multitude de lettres Krafts de tailles différentes, bien empilées. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de regarder son comparse, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- … T'as commis un meurtre, et les enveloppes, ce sont toutes les preuves, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non… Je te rassure, ce n'est pas du tout ça… -Lui répondit Kise, en souriant tendrement…

Il ne montrait rien, mais il stressait tout de même de décevoir son amant et que son idée ne lui plaise pas… Mais il n'y avait pas de raison.

Aomine prit d'abord la boîte emballée, pour lui réserver le même traitement qu'à la première. Il se dépêcha, un peu pressé d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il découvrit alors une boîte à chaussures, et en l'ouvrant, il trouva les dernières Hormets du marché, dans sa colorie préférée. Il releva la tête vers Ryota, touché qu'il ait compris vers quelle paire son coeur basculait.

\- Comment tu as su que c'est celles là que je voulais vraiment, et pas les autres ?

\- Parce que je te connais…

Le jeune homme blond lui sourit et Aomine lui répondit, pour le remercier silencieusement. Il posa délicatement la boite et ses nouvelles chaussures sur le côté, en y prenant soin. Il savait que ça coûtait cher, et il ne pensait pas que Kise allait vraiment céder à ce qui était à la base, une blague de sa part… Toutefois, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Curieux, Aomine commença à sortir toutes les enveloppes de la boîte, et regarda dans le fond s'il n'avait rien oublié… Sait-on jamais…

Et c'est là que Kise commença à véritablement perdre de son assurance.

Le basané ouvrit la première lettre, qui ne contenait qu'une simple feuille pliée en deux. Il lut les lignes inscrites et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en dévorant chaque mot du poème que Ryota avait écrit pour lui. Il lui jeta un regard, complètement charmé par ses vers et posa le papier tendrement sur la boîte à chaussures, en y prenant tout autant soin.

Il commença à prendre une nouvelle enveloppe, et en l'ouvrant, il découvrit un petit mot, cachant deux billets pour le salon de l'érotisme du mois prochain, que Daiki découvrit bien vite dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Je pensais pas que tu allais vraiment acheter des places !

\- J'espère au moins que c'est moi que tu inviteras à venir avec toi…

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Aomine se re-concentra sur le petit mot, en le lisant rapidement, mais en compris bien les consignes pour la suite. Les phrases inscrites ne le rendait qu'encore plus curieux.

 _" Petit papa noël répond à tes souhaits, chaton… Je te demanderais juste une chose, dans chaque enveloppe, il y a un mot et j'aimerais que tu y sois attentif avant de découvrir chaque cadeau. Pour l'instant, on commence doucement, ne t'en fais pas…_

 _Je t'aime et j'espère que tout ça te comblera comme il se doit."_

Doucement, hein ? Des Hormets, un poème et des billets pour le salon de l'érotisme ? C'était déjà beaucoup selon lui, et il se retrouva un peu dubitatif, ne sachant pas ce que Ryota avait prévu pour la suite.

Il fit un signe de tête à son amant pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message, et prit un nouvelle enveloppe dans la pile. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de lire le petit mot, comme demandé.

"Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas t'offrir un gymnase, mon amour… Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais ça reste très cher et les procédures sont très compliquées (et avant que tu ne me le demande, oui, je me suis renseigné…). Donc, en attendant qu'on soit très riches tous les deux, j'ai pensé à t'offrir ça… Parce que je sais que le basket te manque autant que le fait de jouer avec les autres…

Tu pourras remercier Akashicchi et Kurokocchi qui m'ont beaucoup aidé pour ce cadeau…"

Aomine se retrouva un peu stupéfait, mais se dépêcha de soulever le papier pour découvrir un contrat de location d'un gymnase, pour une journée, pour toute la Génération des miracles et compagnie. Plus qu'un terrain, c'était la promesse de rejouer ensemble, et que personne n'avait oublié les liens qui les unissaient. Et même si Daiki ne le montrait pas toujours, c'était quelque chose de très important pour lui, donc ce cadeau le touchait particulièrement.

La main un peu tremblante, il posa avec les autres cadeaux le contrat, sans oser relever la tête vers son homme, cette fois.

\- Vous êtes des grands malades… Surtout toi…

\- Peut être…

Aomine continue son déballage, avec un nouveau kraft, et le mot y était encore plus fou que le dernier.

 _"Avec la participation de Kagamicchi, Himurocchi, Midorimacchi, Momoicchi et de tes grands-parents… J'espère que tu aimeras ce cadeau…Ah, et n'oublies pas que je t'aime."_

Le basané se dépêcha de poser ces quelques mots alors qu'il sentait ses yeux briller d'émotions. Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il découvrait deux billets d'avion ainsi que deux billets pour un match des Cavaliers contre les Raptors. Une réservation d'hôtel accompagnait le reste du cadeau et il resta bloqué devant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était un rêve de gosses… Plus que ça, c'était l'un des plus grands rêves de sa vie… Il haletait, face à l'émoi que lui procurait ce cadeau vraiment inattendu, mais qui le touchait tellement.

Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée il y a quelques mois à Ryota, pour l'embêter… C'était une blague, une simple blague, un fantasme tout au plus…

Mais il se souvenait clairement de ce qu'il avait listé… Et le dernier cadeau était impossible, pas après tout ça, pas avec ce que Kise pensait de ça…

Néanmoins, il prit un peu précipitamment la dernière enveloppe pour s'en assurer. Il l'ouvrit sans se faire prier, un peu trop impatient, anxieux et paniqué.

Et il ne put retenir une larme de couler, lorsqu'une clé tomba sur ses genoux, alors qu'il sortait les papiers du kraft…

 _"Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ça, alors tu as intérêt d'être plus prudent que jamais… Ta maman est totalement d'accord avec moi !_

 _Avec la participation de tous nos amis, de tes parents, des miens, et du reste de ta famille…"_

Il fit glisser lentement la lettre, complètement perdu dans ses émotions. Un devis pour des leçons de conduite pour moto, déjà payé évidemment… Il sentait quelque chose sous ses doigts, et retourna les papiers pour trouver une photo d'une moto sportive noire, comme il avait toujours espéré d'avoir…

\- Elle est chez tes parents… Je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans ma hotte…

\- Daiki ?

Kise écarquilla les yeux quand son homme releva des yeux humides vers lui. Sa lèvre tremblait alors que les larmes glissaient déjà sur ses joues. Ryota n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter à califourchon sur son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serrer fort contre lui. Il sentait les soubresauts de ses épaules sous ses paumes, et des perles humides sur son torse…

\- Pourquoi ?... Je le mérite pas…

\- … Parce que je t'aime, donc c'est normal de vouloir te faire plaisir et de te combler sur tous les points. - Dit-il, en voulant faire écho à la fin de la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite quelques mois auparavant.

\- … Je te mérite pas…

\- Chuuut… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

\- Jamais j'arriverais à te faire des cadeaux comme ça…

\- Te voir heureux me rend heureux, chaton… Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus...

Aomine prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, avant de se décoller légèrement de l'homme qu'il aimait tellement, pour récupérer tous ses cadeaux, et les regarder un à un, avec une minutie dont il faisait rarement preuve. Il tenait tous les documents comme des trésors, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Kise le regardait avec un amour sans fin, toujours sur ses genoux, et caressait doucement ses cheveux pour lui montrer toute sa tendresse…

Plus tard, Daiki essaya ses nouvelles chaussures et il a été très difficile pour Kise de lui faire enlever pour aller se coucher. Ca et de lui faire lâcher les clés de sa future moto, les billets de la NBA et tout le reste, que le basané était à deux doigts de se servir comme des doudous.

Seulement… Le flacon d'huile de massage présent sur leur couette le fit rapidement changer d'avis, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Kise qui eut le droit à toute l'attention de son conjoint, dans de longues caresses bienfaitrices…

Les deux amants finirent par se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leur étreinte et de l'ambiance intimiste de leur soirée…

\- Dis… T'sais qu'à la base, c'était qu'une blague cette liste… Enfin… P'têtre un fantasme, mais...

\- Mais c'est un peu mon rôle de réaliser tes fantasmes, non ?

Kise sourit tendrement à son homme, alors que celui-ci lui caressait les joues, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait ajouter à ses mots. Il se sentait effectivement comblé, aimé comme personne, et terriblement chanceux de partager la vie de Ryota...Il se promit de le chérir comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire, et de lui prouver chaque jour à quel point il peut l'aimer.

Et la première étape… C'était de vivre ses rêves avec Kise à ses côtés.


	23. Chapter 23

Date : 23 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 698 mots

Thème : "Boueux"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, carrément Fluffy

* * *

 **~ JOUR 23 - BOUEUX~**

* * *

Si Kise devait résumer ou définir ce qu'était l'amour pour lui, il se mettrait sûrement à sourire tendrement en pensant à une journée banale de sa vie, mais pourtant tellement marquante.

Il pleuvait, ce jour-là.

L'homme qu'il aimait l'attendait, avec l'impatience qui le caractérisait, devant les grilles de son lycée puisque les deux jeunes amants avaient décidé de passer leur week-end ensemble chez lui.

Le ciel était bien couvert, d'un gris qui annonçait un important déluge, mais impossible de déterminer quand exactement la pluie commencerait à tomber.

Kise lui avait proposé de passer par le parc près de lui chez lui pour rentrer, voulant se faire un peu plus romantique qu'une balade sur le bitume, entouré de gens pressés. En l'occurrence, là, ils étaient seuls et tranquilles. Détendus et sereins…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine sente une première goutte lui tomber dans la main, avant que l'once de pluie se transforme en une averse sans nom.

Dès lors, ils s'étaient mis à courir comme des fous pour échapper au temps diluvien, alors qu'ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Et il suffit d'un mauvais pas pour que Kise glisse sur le sol devenu boueux, entraînant par la même occasion son homme avec lui. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, Aomine sur lui, et Kise fut pris d'un petit rire incontrôlable qui se mua très vite en un véritable moment d'euphorie.

Allongé sur le sol humide, la pluie les frappant de plein fouet, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'entourer les épaules de son amant pour le forcer à se baisser vers lui, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un coup, il sentit toutes les tensions dans le corps basané se défaire, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, les vêtements couverts de boue et le souffle court.

Pris dans le moment, comme si plus rien n'était important, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient et se câlinaient, comme si la nature avait décidé d'éloigner le reste du monde pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Aomine commença même à se mouvoir sur le corps de son amant, se frottant à lui alors que l'orage grondait déjà au loin, faisant écho au désir grandissant dans leur bas-ventre…

Ils finirent tout de même par se relever, pour rentrer chez eux, mais au lieu de se dépêcher comme n'importe qui l'auraient fait, ils prirent le temps de faire des pauses pour faire monter la température entre eux, en se plaquant mutuellement contre un arbre, un mur, ou juste en s'enlaçant dans les rues quasi-désertes de la ville.

Ils étaient trempés, sales, excités… Ils ne ressemblaient sûrement à rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bien trop désirables l'un pour l'autre, trop pris dans le moment.

A peine la porte de la maison du beau blond passée, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Kise pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Après tout, comme le dirait si bien Aomine, il fallait bien qu'ils se réchauffent, après avoir passé autant de temps aussi humides...

Ce genre de moment, c'était pour lui une belle définition des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son homme. La confiance, la naïveté, la sensation qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptait dans ce vaste monde. Les émotions qui le prenaient à la gorge à chaque étreinte charnelle entre eux, qui lui donnait l'impression de renaître un peu plus à chaque fois dans ses bras. Il se sentait désiré, aimé, comblé et gâté comme personne...

Chaque rue qu'il traversait avec sa main dans la sienne devenait un chemin, une découverte, le meilleur des voyages. Chaque regard qu'il lui lançait était gravé en lui comme le message le plus important de la terre.

Parce que c'était ça aussi, l'amour. C'était la capacité de transformer quelque chose de banal ou stupide en quelque chose d'inoubliable. Tout, le moindre détail devenait important et tout avait la possibilité d'être sublimé.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'avec un amant comme Aomine Daiki, ce genre de souvenirs débordaient dans le jardin secret du beau blond...


	24. Chapter 24

Date : 24 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 925 mots

Thème : "Hacher"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 24 - HACHER ~**

* * *

\- Outch ! Sois plus doux, bordel ! Ça fait mal !

Kise soupire devant les plaintes de son amant… Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais avec un compagnon qui gesticulait comme pas deux sur sa chaise pour rendre plus vivant son récit, ça restait compliqué…

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Ouais, donc là, le gars, il commence à m'insulter, à dire que j'étais qu'un PD, qu'en vrai j'avais rien dans le futal… Alors, je lui ai mis une droite. Je te jure, j'en avais rien à foutre qu'il soit plus large que moi… Je voulais lui prouver que clairement, je n'avais pas peur de lui et que je n'étais pas la bonne personne à venir emmerder pour des conneries.

\- Je vois…

Le blond passait doucement de la glace sur l'os de la mâchoire de Daiki, où un bleu commençait déjà à bien se dessiner, malgré sa peau mate.

\- Après, il s'est relevé, et tu vois, rien que pour ça, il avait un peu mon respect. Parce que, avec la force avec laquelle je l'ai frappé, y'en a qui serait mort.

\- J'imagine, ouais…

\- Donc, il s'est énervé aussi et il a essayé de m'en coller une, sauf que j'évitais tous ses coups et ça l'a gonflé, j'crois. Puis, il voyait que je ne réagissait pas tant que ça à ses insultes, alors il a commencé à me dire que "Le mec qui me suçait devait vraiment être doué pour que je m'affirme comme ça".

Et là, Kise sut exactement le moment où ça avait dégénéré. C'est vrai qu'avec le temps, Aomine avait appris à relativiser par rapport à son homosexualité, il avait même tendance à rire lorsque les gens l'insultaient, quand il ne devenait pas carrément provoquant. Elle était loin l'époque où Daiki s'énervait à la moindre mention de son orientation sexuelle, même souffler avec des mots bienveillants. Maintenant, c'était limite s'il n'avait pas pitié des homophobes, qui ne connaîtront jamais le bonheur de l'orgasme prostatique, par simple esprit de contradiction, alors qu'eux ne se gênaient pas pour en abuser sans scrupule.

Toutefois, le garçon en question qui avait cherché des noises à son amant avait fait une grave erreur dans son discours… Même involontairement, il s'était mis à insulter Kise et c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'Aomine devenait le plus incontrôlable. On ne touchait pas à son homme, point.

\- Il me demandait mes goûts en ce qui concerne mes conquêtes, à me dire que je devais kiffer qu'un petit mec se mette à quatre pattes pour que je lui défonce le cul… Et d'autres trucs, mais j'men souviens plus. Bah moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai éclaté la gueule sur le bitume…

Agressif et violent, vous dites ? Oh non, si peu…

\- Et là, on a vraiment commencé à se battre, et il a réussi à me coller quelques droites, mais crois moi, il est dans un pire état que moi… Donc, au final, j'ai gagné et il a fermé sa gueule.

\- Je veux bien te croire…

Kise se mit à caresser distraitement du bout des doigts la boursouflure que s'étend sur la pommette du basané, sans arrêter de poser sa poche de glaçons sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

\- Mais je pense que tu es bon pour manger hacher pendant quelques jours, chaton…

\- N'importe quoi ! Je vais très bien !

En se pinçant les lèvres, il appuya légèrement sur son bleu avec la glace. Évidemment, Aomine se mit à grogner de douleur et remua sur sa chaise pour échapper au contact lancinant.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Ça fait mal j'tai dit ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ?! Tu m'tortures, alors que tu devrais m'accueillir en héros ! Je t'ai défendu, bordel, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cet état, donc tu dois être gentil avec moi ! Non, même plus que ça, tu devrais presque me vénérer pour avoir sauvé ton honneur !

Le beau blond roula des yeux en entendant les éloges que son homme faisait de lui-même… Oui, il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir défendu, mais le basané savait très bien qu'il n'était pas pour la violence… Là où Daiki appelait sa technique "de la fuite", lui, il appelait ça "une retraite stratégique"…

Néanmoins, il se baissa à la hauteur de son compagnon, pour doucement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce geste calma instantanément son amant, qui se perdit dans la douceur du baiser. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta d'approfondir leur échange, il laissa échapper une plainte immanquable, faisant se reculer l'infirmier d'un jour.

Kise le fixa, tout de même un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la fougue de son comparse. Il risque d'ailleurs d'en être privé pour un moment...

Il caressa doucement les petites mèches de cheveux de son homme, avant de lui embrasser doucement sa pommette blessée, du bout des lèvres.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendu, chaton…

\- Mh… De rien…

Le beau blond lui lança un sourire solaire, comme il savait si bien le faire, faisant rougir son amant… Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de couleurs sur son visage…

Il prit le temps de penser ses blessures, de faire en sorte qu'il y a le moins de stigmates possible sur la peau chocolat d'ordinaire si lisse de son compagnon, avant de s'atteler à préparer le dîner. Un repas à base d'aliments faciles à mastiquer, évidemment. Daiki allait sûrement gueuler qu'un héros à besoin de sa viande pour son retour de guerre, mais tant pis…


	25. Chapter 25

Date : 25 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 444 mots

Thème : "Épineux"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise /Kaga/Kuroko

Rating : K+

 _Genre : Romance_

 _(Dernière ligne droite de ce Writober ! Malgré tous mes retards, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir tenu jusque là !_  
 _Merci à mes colocs et à Futae de m'encourager tous les jours à continuer et à finir ce projet... Même quand la motivation n'est pas présente. Je ne vous cache pas avoir l'impression d'avoir fait un bide avec ce recueil, heureusement que je sais que certaines personnes continuent de lire, sinon, j'aurais peut être lâché avant la fin ^^'_

 _Je ne vous cache pas non plus que ce thème ne m'a pas du tout inspiré, donc... Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne au final :/_

 _Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !)_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 25 - ÉPINEUX ~**

* * *

Aomine s'était organisé une après-midi basket/ bouffe avec Kuroko et Kagami, pendant que son amant se faisait une virée shopping avec Momoi et Takao. En soit deux activités complètement différentes, mais qui leur correspondaient bien.

Ça leur faisait du bien parfois de faire des activités sans l'autre, de juste profiter d'un moment avec leurs plus proches amis. Ca leur permettait de décompresser, d'avoir des choses à se raconter… De vivre autre chose. Ca cassait un peu leur routine, et en même temps, ça leur faisait un bien fou. Puis, rien ne valait l'instant de retrouvaille, ce sourire similaire qui se dessinait sur leurs lèvres lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient après plusieurs heures sans se voir. Il chérissait énormément ce moment où il comblait le léger manque que la journée sans l'autre leur avait procurer.

Toutefois, le truc, avec Daiki, c'était que dès que son homme était absent… Il parlait de lui. Mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! C'était "Kise par ci", "Kise par là"… "Et nia nia nia"…

Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il en parlait. Tout revenait toujours au jeune homme blond, au point où ça en devenait presque affolant. Et le pire… Le pire, c'est qu'il fallait le laisser parler sans rien dire.

Malheur à celui qui allait oser ne serait-ce que le couper quand il étalait sa vie !

Les deux anciens joueurs de Seirin avaient l'habitude maintenant d'écouter Aomine épiloguer sur la dernière position sexuelle qu'ils avaient trouvé, sur le trop-plein de produits dans la salle de bain, sur la qualité de la literie fraîchement acquise, ou même du dernier bobo que son chéri s'était fait en cuisinant.

Une fois, Kagami avait fait l'erreur de confirmer les reproches que Daiki faisait à son homme, en appuyant sur le sujet épineux en question… Et bordel, il s'était fait incendier. Littéralement. Aomine s'était levé en grand pompe de sa place, avant de froidement lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de parler en mal de Kise.

Après ça, il était sorti en claquant la porte de l'appartement du dunker, et était rentré chez lui tout bougon. En passant la chambranle, il avait appelé son amant qui lui avait répondu aussitôt et sans réfléchir, il était parti se réfugier dans ses bras. Kise n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre que quelque chose avait contrarié son homme.

Personne n'avait le droit de se plaindre, de toucher, ou d'insulter son compagnon. Personne, sauf lui.

Alors, dorénavant, Kuroko et Kagami ne disaient plus rien et se contentaient de hocher la tête à intervalles régulier, pour montrer qu'ils l'entendaient râler, ou faire l'éloge de son précieux compagnon.


	26. Chapter 26

Date : 26 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 505 mots

Thème : "Étendue / Élastique"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 26 - ÉTENDUE ~**

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'était le problème avec des enfants dans une baignoire ? C'était évidemment que ça foutait de l'eau partout.

Mais vous savez ce que ça donnait deux enfants de, plus ou moins, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix dans une baignoire ? Une catastrophe.

Il fallait voir l'étendue des dégâts lorsque Aomine et Kise décidaient de prendre un bain ensemble. Un cataclysme n'aurait pas fait mieux, pour dire.

C'était souvent difficile de dire qui était le premier à lancer les représailles, mais on savait de source sûre que le deuxième répondait toujours aux avances de l'autre. Que ce soit une approche de jeu ou de passion, où même tout simplement, une intention câline, ça finissait toujours par une inondation dans la salle de bain.

Et c'était là qu'arrivait un nouveau problème. Quand c'était des enfants qui sortaient du bain, c'étaient généralement les parents qui nettoyaient derrière. Mais quand il s'agissait de deux adultes responsables… Il fallait qu'ils réparent les dommages par eux-mêmes.

C'était toujours plus drôle de se chamailler que d'éponger le carrelage. Aomine en était même venu une fois à se demander si c'était vraiment stratégique de faire l'amour dans la baignoire, en vu du ménage qu'il y avait à faire après. Est-ce que ça ne demandait pas trop d'efforts, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire quand il était dans un état post-orgasmique ?

Le souci avec ce genre de pensées, c'était qu'il se posait toujours cette question après s'être laissé tenter à un "queue à cul" avant son amant. Mais il se donnait comme excuse irrecevable que c'était beaucoup trop dur de résister à son homme déjà nu et détendu dans cette atmosphère si intimiste.

Il en allait de même pour Kise, qui généralement, en voyant l'eau répandue sur le sol, se disait qu'il valait mieux se transformer en poisson, pour se donner une raison de rester à tout jamais dans la grande cuve d'eau. Assurément, c'était une idée à ne pas négliger, selon lui.

Alors, pour essayer d'éviter tout ce cinéma, ils ont été obligés de trouver des astuces. La première était la plus simple : Convaincre son amant de nettoyer à l'aide d'un chantage. Ce n'était pas très fair-play, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kise qui menaçait de grève de sexe, mais ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Ils avaient aussi la possibilité énoncée par Aomine, qui était de ne plus prendre de bain. Ou en tout cas, de ne plus en prendre tous les deux. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant d'inviter son homme à le rejoindre dès que l'occasion s'y présentait. Donc, ce n'était pas une solution recevable. La première était tout de même plus amusante.

Cependant, la dure réalité les rattrapait souvent, et ils se retrouvaient généralement tous les deux à nettoyer la salle de bain, entre deux insultes et deux mots d'amour.

Toutefois, n'ayez crainte, un jour, les deux enfants grandiront…

Mais pas demain. Parce que Kise avait offert des nouveaux jouets de bains à son amant, et ce dernier était bien impatient de les tester.


	27. Chapter 27

Date : 18 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 450 mots

Thème : "Tonnerre / Fracas"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 27 - TONNERRE ~**

* * *

\- Et merde… RYOTA ? Y A PLUS DE LUMIÈRE !  
\- J'ai vu, Daiki… Et je suis à côté de toi…  
\- Hein ? T'es où ?!

Aomine tendit son bras, en le balançant n'importe où, jusqu'à atteindre son homme, qui était effectivement à côté de lui. Kise geint en sentant la main du basané dans sa tronche, qui lui tripotait le visage sans douceur.

\- Daiki, attention !  
\- Bah, désolé, je vois rien !

Kise enleva la main qui lui pinçait maintenant une joue, et grogna pour qu'Aomine arrête ses conneries.

\- Y a sûrement une coupure de courant à cause de l'orage…  
\- Quoi ? Et je fais comment pour regarder la fin du match, moi ?!  
\- … Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre que ça revienne, et tu le regarderas en replay…  
\- Mais c'est trop nul !  
\- Et bah tu vois ça avec le tonnerre, c'est pas de ma faute…

Le jeune homme blond alluma l'écran de son portable pour avoir un peu de lumière et déambula dans leur appartement pour aller vérifier le compteur, laissant son amant dans le noir. Aomine copia son blond pour y voir quelque chose et resta dans le canapé, se sentant perdu.

Kise revint quelques minutes plus tard, en soupirant.

\- C'est pas le disjoncteur, donc c'est bien l'orage…  
\- …. Mais on va faire quoi si on n'a pas d'électricité ?!  
\- … Il y a pleins d'activités intéressantes qu'on peut faire dans le noir, chaton...

Aomine croisa les bras sur son torse, en réfléchissant aux mots de son homme. Après plusieurs secondes où Kise comprit que Daiki ne captait pas son sous-entendu, il décida d'aller chercher dans un meuble du salon toutes ses bougies pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Il en déposa un peu sur tous les meubles, et les alluma, créant une ambiance tamisée et intimiste. Mais ça n'aida pas son compagnon à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Le basané était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, mais chaque chose qu'il trouvait cool et qu'il passait en revu nécessitait d'avoir de l'électricité.

Kise, lui, attendait patiemment que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit de son homme. Il y a bien un moment ou la roulette russe dans sa tête allait pointer vers des idées cochonnes. Il errait dans l'appartement, prenant même le temps de regarder la tempête par la fenêtre, appréciant le grondement du ciel et les éclairs qui déchiraient le noir de la nuit.

\- Ah putain ! Tu parlais de niquer, c'est ça ?!

Le beau blond ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour tenter d'oublier que son amant était loin d'être un poète… Mais bon… Il l'aimait comme ça...


	28. Chapter 28

Date : 28 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 561 mots

Thème : "Cadeau"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

(#Retard. La fin du Writober commence à être dur ! Désolée pour cet humour... La fatigue n'aide pas ! xD)

* * *

 **~ JOUR 28 - CADEAU ~**

* * *

Kise haussa un sourcil en voyant le mot sur sa porte d'entrée. Apparemment, son homme avait décidé de lui faire une surprise. Bon, il était déjà inquiet de ce que c'était, sachant les petites attentions qu'il avait déjà pu lui faire. C'était toujours la même finalité, et il se doutait déjà que ce sera encore le cas pour celle-ci.

Il déplie le petit papier et lit ce qui est inscrit dessus.

 _" Je t'ai créé un petit jeu. Tu as plutôt intérêt à y jouer. Si t'es sage, à la fin, tu auras un beau cadeau ! Suis les petits mots..._

 _Je suis gros, froid et j'adore être bien rempli. Qui suis-je ?"_

Kise se mordit la lèvre et ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être dépité. Parce que, bizarrement, ce jeu commençait très mal. Non pas qu'il ne comprenait pas la devinette, mais... C'était déjà tendancieux.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'un des lieux de prédilection de Daiki. Pas pour préparer à manger, ça non, malheureusement, Daiki était une catastrophe derrière les fourneaux. Par contre, pour dévaliser le frigo, là, il y avait du monde…

C'était d'ailleurs sur celui-ci qu'il trouva le prochain papier.

 _"Je suis humide et tu y passes mille ans. Qui suis-je ?"_

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du beau blond, devant la pique pas du tout dissimulé de son homme. Oui, il adorait passer du temps et se prélasser sous la douche, et alors ? Plus il mettait de temps, plus Daiki était tenté de le rejoindre, alors… C'était plutôt bien, non ?

Il avança donc jusqu'à la salle de bain, et sur la porte de douche, il prit le prochain papier qui lui était destiné.

 _"Je suis celui qui a du subir vos coïts, lorsque vous n'étiez pas décidé à aller jusqu'au lit. Qui suis-je ?"_

Kise trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de challenge à ce jeu. Toutes les devinettes étaient des évidences, et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il alla dans le salon, pour chercher le mot au niveau du canapé. Il le trouva sur un coussin, à peine dissimuler et l'ouvrit.

 _"Félicitation, tu arrives presque à la fin._  
 _Tu me rejoins dans le lit maintenant ? Nan, mais parce qu'il est chiant ce jeu en vrai._  
 _Mais tu mérites quand même un cadeau."_

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, en lisant des lignes. Décidément, Daiki n'avait aucune patience. Il se dit même qu'il avait sûrement préparé ce jeu à la va-vite, juste pour arriver à son but.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et abaissa la poignet pour ouvrir la battant et tomba sur une vision qu'il aurait aimé surréaliste. Mais quand on connaissait Aomine comme lui le connaissait… On pouvait se dire que c'était une situation tout à fait banale.

Aomine était allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu, et avait enroulé un petit ruban rouge autour de son service trois pièces. Le basané ouvrit les braas avec un grand sourire.

\- Surprise ! Je te présente ton cadeau… C'est ma bite !

Kise resta immobile à la chambranle de la porte, complètement dépité. D'un côté, il trouvait son amant mignon et d'un autre… Tellement désespérant.

\- Ça te dit pas de te mettre tout nu et de me rejoindre ? C'est pas que, mais je commence à avoir mal aux couilles…

Bon, ok, juste désespérant.


	29. Chapter 29

Date : 29 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 770 mots

Thème : "Double"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 29 - DOUBLE ~**

* * *

Kise regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Son double lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme qui n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Il resta un moment à observer son visage, qui commençait tout juste à prendre les marques du temps qui passe.

Ses doigts touchaient son épiderme et tiraient sur sa peau pour retrouver le visage de sa jeunesse, qu'il voyait doucement s'éloigner. Il tentait sans grande conviction de masser les ridules qui se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux, mais soupira en ne voyant aucun résultat probant.

Kise restait un bel homme. Un très bel homme, même.

Même si sa musculature s'était affinée avec l'âge, elle était toujours présente, témoin de ses nombreuses années d'entraînements. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de prendre soin de lui. Sa main passa sur son torse, alors qu'il cherchait les abdos dessinés qu'il avait pu avoir un jour. Il avait l'impression que sa peau devenait plus flasque, perdait de sa teneur, et cette idée lui était très douloureuse.

Ses cheveux d'une blondeur qui attirait tant l'attention à une époque commençaient progressivement à perdre de leur éclat. Il tira un cheveu blanc de sa tignasse, et cette découverte ne le rendit que plus morose.

Il avait la chance de garder des traits similaires et de ne pas voir son visage s'affaisser sous ses rides. C'était déjà un bon point à noter, pour lui.

Kise avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il prenait de l'âge. En général, il préférait dire qu'il avait dépassé les trente ans, plutôt que de faire savoir qu'il approchait des quarante.

Très souvent, il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant sa folle vie adolescente, puis ses débuts dans le monde des adultes. Il se souvenait des regards envieux sur lui, de la jalousie que certains portaient à son physique avantageux, de tous ces gens qui lui ont un jour couru après, alors que lui ne cherchait l'attention que d'une seule personne.

Kise soupira, mais n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son reflet. A tel point qu'il ne vit pas son amant passer la porte de la salle de bain, pour venir s'affaler sur son dos. Aomine serra ses bras autour de ses hanches, le maintenant contre lui, alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule blanche. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou d'albâtre, esquissant une ligne imaginaire de baiser. Ryota se détendit d'un coup à ce contact, et posa ses mains sur celles de son amant, pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Lui, il n'avait pas changé. A ses yeux, Daiki était toujours cet éternel ado, ce jeune homme à la peau chocolat parfaite. Ce garçon perpétuellement en manque d'affection qui cherchait toujours l'attention de son compagnon. Et pourtant, il voyait le temps jouer sur lui aussi, laissant place à un homme plus sage, plus mature et d'une beauté sans égal. Il trouvait les petites marques sur son visage tellement mignonnes, à tel point qu'il parvenait sans soucis à en tomber fou amoureux, comme tout ce qui concernait son conjoint.

Et cette constatation le fit réfléchir. Aomine aimait autant ces petits changements sur son corps, que lui les aimait chez son homme. Même s'il avait du mal à les accepter sur lui, ces marques étaient aussi une preuve de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, appris et construit avec son entourage, plus particulièrement avec Daiki. Malgré des hauts et des bas, ils étaient parvenus à se créer un foyer où ils se sentaient bien. Kise était épanoui dans sa vie, sur tout les plans, que ce soit professionnel ou personnel.

Ils avaient grandi… Vieilli même, mais ce n'était peut-être pas un mal.

Il sentait les mains de son compagnon se balader sur son corps avec envie et son membre dur contre lui. Ses lèvres redécouvraient le goût de sa peau, comme s'il en avait oublié la saveur depuis la veille.

Leurs iris se croisèrent dans le miroir, reflétant une douceur et une envie similaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre voulait.

Aomine le faisait se sentir beau et désirable. Quand il était dans ses bras, il avait la sensation qu'il avait toujours seize ans. Et quand il lui jetait un regard chaud d'envie, il avait toujours l'impression de rougir comme à leur début de relation. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer au contact des mains de son homme, et s'embraser lorsque ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

Alors, rien que pour ces émotions qui faisaient chavirer son coeur, rien que pour tout ce que Daiki lui apportait, il était près à se sentir vieillir. Seulement si c'était à ses côtés.


	30. Chapter 30

Date : 30 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 555 mots

Thème : "Choquer"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

(On va dire que le retard va passer inaperçu...)

* * *

 **~ JOUR 30 - CHOQUER ~**

* * *

Aomine écarquilla les yeux devant ce que lui montrait son amant. Dire qu'il était choqué serait presque un euphémisme.

A aucun moment, il ne se serait douté que son compagnon soit capable de passer le cap, malgré les nombreuses fois où il lui en avait parlé.

Après tout… On parlait de Kise. Et même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à le traiter de chochotte, personne ne pouvait réellement le considérer comme un gros dur non plus. Il pignait quand il avait de la mousse dans les yeux, chouinait pendant dix minutes lorsqu'il se brûlait la main en faisant la vaisselle et avait les larmes aux yeux quand il se faisait de la corne sur les doigts, en jouant au basket.

Pour Aomine, son amant était un mystère total. Car, malgré tout ça, il était capable de mettre une droite au premier gars qui l'insultait et de tendre l'autre joue si on lui en collait une, sans même cligner des yeux. Il encaissait ses coups de reins avec envie, sans jamais se plaindre de son ardeur… Au contraire.

Et là… Il venait de se faire tatouer. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il lui avait déjà parlé de ce projet, mais ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il avait pris rendez-vous, ni qu'il s'était décidé sur le motif qu'il voulait s'ancrer dans la peau. En fait, ce fut une véritable surprise pour lui, tant son homme l'avait laissé dans le flou.

Kise lui souriait comme un gamin fier de lui, en lui montrant les runes nordiques qu'il s'était fait tatouer sur l'aine, en hommage à ses racines suédoises. Le dessin était très beau, Daiki ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, c'était même affreusement sexy, selon lui.

Seulement, il restait bloqué sur la notion de douleur chez son homme.

Il s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Son pouce retraça l'os de son bassin, près du fameux tattoo, sans aller jusqu'à le toucher.

\- Ça t'a fait mal ?

\- Un peu, mais ça va… J'ai pas pleuré !

Aomine releva les yeux vers les iris ambrées, et haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Ca aurait presque été crédible, s'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, et le regard encore brillant.

\- Bon… Peut-être un peu…

Le basané sourit devant la moue mécontente de son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- La prochaine fois… Ça te dirait pas de te tatouer mon nom sur ton cul ?

\- Bien sûr. Le jour où toi, tu te feras tatouer mon nom dans la nuque… Ah ! Et que tu te feras un piercing au gland, aussi ! - Dit-il en rigolant.

Aomine lui sourit, en hochant la tête. Il le relâcha, et avança pour retourner dans le canapé, sans cesser de maintenir son regard.

Kise sut à cet instant, qu'il avait dit une connerie.

\- Daiki… C'était une blague, hein ? Je plaisantais…

\- Ouais, ouais…

C'était au tour du beau blond d'écarquiller les yeux. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire ce "ouais, ouais…". Il le connaissait par coeur. C'était le signe que son homme prenait ses mots comme un pari.

Et Aomine Daiki relevait tous les défis.

Kise n'avait pas le choix…. Il devait se préparer psychologiquement à sûrement devoir se tatouer le nom de son compagnon sur les fesses, dans les prochains mois...


	31. Chapter 31

Date : 31 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1325 mots

Thème : "Tranche / Part"

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

* * *

 _Dernier jour... Ce fut une expérience rude, mais très enrichissante et motivante... Moi qui avait perdu toute motivation à l'écriture ces derniers temps, ce défi était le bienvenue... Un mois entier avec Aomine et Kise, j'espère que ça vous a autant fait plaisir de lire ces petites histoires que moi de les écrire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque là, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé leur trace, ou qui m'ont encouragé à finir ce projet._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier... Pas drabble. Et parce que j'aime les défis sur les défis, je vous laisse trouver la petite particularité de cette dernière histoire... (Ne me dites pas les fautes d'orthographes, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il reste pas mal de coquilles que je corrige au fur et à mesure, mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas ça !)._

 _Et je suis à l'heure pour le dernier..._

 _Des poutoux. Pleins d'amour, pleins d'Aokise et je vous dis, à la prochaine !_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 31 - TRANCHE ~**

* * *

"Je… Je suis amoureux de toi…"

Parfois la vie ne se résumait qu'à ce genre de choses. Des moments qui pouvaient tourner en boucle dans notre esprit, comme une douce litanie des meilleurs instants passés.

C'était tellement facile de se perdre dans les méandres de nos souvenirs pour en retirer le pire et le meilleur à la fois. Se dire que ces petits fragments paraissent si loin et pourtant, ils restaient intacts, comme si tout s'était passé la veille.

"Ok, ok… Je tiens à toi, ça te va ?! J'ai pas envie que tu te barres, ou que tu me laisses là, comme un con..."

Pendant longtemps, Kise s'était persuadé que le temps était élastique, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il se déroulait implacablement, presque perfidement… On ne le remarquait que lorsqu'on prenait le temps de regarder en arrière tout le chemin qui avait été parcouru. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient sans cesse, et il s'amusait parfois à les regarder défiler, en se rendant compte que le temps s'écoulait beaucoup moins vite quand on y faisait attention.

"- A quoi tu penses, Daiki ?

\- ... Tu m'fais chier.

\- Mais ?! J'ai rien fait !

\- Nan mais pas juste là… Tout le temps…"

Si Kise voulait résumer sa vie… Il parlerait très peu de lui-même, au final. Parce que la chose dont il se sentait le plus fier aujourd'hui, c'était son couple. La plus belle chose qu'il avait construite, selon lui. Certes, il parlerait peut-être aussi de mannequinat, de basket, de ses amis… Mais sa relation avec Aomine Daiki reviendrait toujours dans la conversation, pour sûr.

" J'pense que si j'étais pas là, il manquerait quelque chose à ce monde. "

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette phrase de son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire naître un sourire solaire sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, toutes les fois où ces mots lui traversait l'esprit. Pourtant, c'était une réalité… Il était persuadé que son existence sans Daiki serait tellement fade. Il était littéralement devenu la pierre angulaire de sa vie.

"- Daiki… Sans vouloir t'inquiéter, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire griller un teriyaki burger sur ton dos, tellement t'es brûlant…

\- … C'est p'têtre pas une mauvaise chose… C'est p'têtre mon nouveau super pouvoir…"

Daiki lui avait ouvert les portes sur une vie faite de rebondissements. Il souriait parfois en se remémorant leurs débuts chaotiques, presque toxiques tant ça frôlait l'overdose de mauvaise foi… Et des deux côtés. Ils fonçaient tous les deux successivement dans le tas, sans chercher à comprendre l'autre. En d'autres termes, oui, c'était vraiment mal parti. Mais petit à petit, les deux hommes s'étaient apprivoisés, et le charme avait fini par opérer pour ne laisser que des instants précieux aux yeux de Kise.

"- T'as tué notre enfant !

\- C'est un poulet, Daiki… Le repas de ce soir…

\- Ah… Ok. C'est pour ça qu'il était moche, en fait. En vrai, si on faisait un, il serait forcément beau."

De nombreux projets entre eux ont vu le jour, au fil des mois qui passaient. Leur relation si fragile et épineuse s'était vite transformée en quelque chose de plus solide, qui laissait toujours Kise rêveur. Il était fier du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, d'autant plus qu'ils en avaient bavé pour en arriver là. Au-delà de leur propre stupidité, le beau blond avait vite compris que certaines personnes sur leur route ne leur voulaient pas que du bien… Tout le monde n'était pas fan du concept d'un couple de deux personnes du même sexe.

" Il me demandait mes goûts en ce qui concerne mes conquêtes, à me dire que je devais kiffer qu'un petit mec se mette à quatre pattes pour que je lui défonce le cul… Et d'autres trucs, mais j'men souviens plus. Bah moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai éclaté la gueule sur le bitume…"

Les gens étaient parfois cruels, et malheureusement, Kise l'avait compris assez durement. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de se forger un caractère. Il avait dû apprendre à sourire à tous ces gens choqués de les voir ensemble, et qui tentaient de s'en prendre à ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il ne comptait plus se laisser faire, ni s'épuiser à faire comprendre aux badauds que son bonheur se trouvait dans les bras de son homme.

"Surprise ! Je te présente ton cadeau… C'est ma bite !"

Ses bras, ou ses draps, d'ailleurs… Il chérissait autant leurs moments tendres que ceux plus charnels, ou il gardait la sensation du souffle haché de Daiki contre ses lèvres ou sa peau des heures durant. Ça serait mentir d'insinuer que le sexe n'avait pas une grande place dans leur quotidien. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé une alchimie entre eux, dans leur intimité, loin des regards indiscrets. Ensemble, ils se sentaient comblés, entiers, et rien ne valait cette sensation de plénitude qui les prenait à la gorge après un moment un peu trop passionnel.

"- Merde… Kise, j'crois que la machine à laver nous a lâché !

\- Oh… Y'a des dégâts ?

\- J'sais pas… T'avais prévu de faire une piscine dans la salle de bain, ou pas ?"

Les petits tracas de la vie. Ca aussi, ça faisait partie de leur quotidien. C'était fou comme tout devenait cassable, une fois que c'était passé entre leurs mains. A savoir s'ils étaient malchanceux ou maladroits… Peut-être les deux, qui sait ? Toutefois, ça leur faisait encore des choses à raconter. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne leur arrive une péripétie nulle, mais qui les faisait rire quand ils y repensaient.

"- Tu vois ça, là ?

\- Mh… Tu t'y connais en constellation, Daiki ?

\- Ouais un peu…

\- Oh ? Et c'est quoi ça, alors ?

\- ...Des étoiles."

Il aimait aussi se remémorer ces instants beaucoup plus tranquilles de leur relation. Leur discussion sans queue ni tête, les jeux de son amant, ses cadeaux surprenants, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme…

Son homme avait la capacité de le faire rire avec n'importe quoi… Que ce soit quand il lui parlait de la reproduction des baleines, du salaire des acteurs pornos ou des ses toutes nouvelles baskets qu'il avait sali en marchant sur un sol boueux… Kise ne se forçait jamais à l'écouter, puisqu'il tirait un amusement sans fin des remarques de son compagnon… Et c'était encore pire quand il avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille… Quoi que non, là, il devenait juste désespérant.

Toutefois, il gardait précieusement chaque minute qui s'écoulait, chaque fous rire… Même chaque larme comptait pour lui.

"- Pardon… Pardon…

\- Sshhh… Calme-toi… J'suis désolé aussi…"

Et parfois, comme dans tous les couples, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Dans certains cas, c'était juste des petites disputent qui sentaient le roussi pour l'un ou pour l'autre, mais d'autres fois… C'était tout simplement une torture. A chaque fois qu'ils se tournaient le dos pour dormir, Kise finissait en larmes, avec l'impression d'être vidé de tout. Il avait la sensation de perdre une partie de lui-même, son double en quelque sorte, même quand son homme était à quelques mètres de lui. Néanmoins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à rester fâché très longtemps. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal de ne pas avoir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

"- ... Je te mérite pas…

\- Te voir heureux me rend heureux, chaton… Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus…"

Chacun de ces souvenirs gonflaient son coeur de bonheur. Daiki était arrivé dans sa vie dans un fracas, et n'en était jamais sorti. Il était devenu sa force, sa motivation, son envie de se lever le matin, celui pour qui il avait envie de se battre. Il faisait tout pour qu'il soit fier d'être son compagnon et lui donner envie de continuer à se créer des moments rien qu'à eux.

"... Je t'aime Ryota…"

Parce que leur existence ne se définissait que par des tranches de vie.


End file.
